


"Yup, like the rifle"

by androbeaurepaire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (beaucoup beaucoup aussi), (mais genre BEAUCOUP), Alternate Canon, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMFs, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Impala Feels, Major Character Injury, Men of Letters Bunker, Multi, Season/Series 09, Vessel Consent Issues
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"S'il te plaît, Charlie. Il faut que tu m'aides. Sam est parti, je ne sais pas où il est, je... j'ai fait un truc moche, vraiment moche, et c'est la merde. Il faut que tu trouves Cas, il est en danger... dis lui ce qui se passe, il saura quoi faire. Il t'aidera. Ça va aller, je te promets. Tu vas y arriver. Ça va aller, Charlie. Je ne vais pas mourir."</p>
<p>UA Saison 9 - Fidèle à la série jusqu'au 9x06 inclus, avec mentions du 9x07. Après, on dérive clairement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Yellow Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ma toute première fic SPN... et ma toute première fic illustrée ! Toutes les illustrations publiées ici sont réalisées par moi-même, et postées en parallèle sur mon [Tumblr](http://andrawsinblack.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

**_« Après la guerre, Oliver Winchester prend le contrôle total et nomme la société_ Winchester Repeating Arms Company _. Il fait évoluer le fusil Henry pour en faire la première carabine Winchester, le célèbre modèle_ Winchester 1866 _surnommé_ Yellow Boy _. »_**

**-Wikipédia.**

* * *

 

Ce n'était probablement pas la première fois, ni la plus traumatisante, mais c'était en tout cas la première dont il se souvenait, celle qui lui revenait en mémoire le plus spontanément chaque fois que quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui évoquait le sujet.

Il avait six ans, alors, et tout était tellement sombre dans la chambre du motel, partout autour de lui, que la seule chose qu'il avait distinguée lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, c'était le trou dans son pyjama. Celui que Dean y avait fait un jour en tombant avec, lorsque le vêtement était encore à lui, avant qu'il ne grandisse et que Sam n'en hérite sans que personne l'ait recousu.

Toutes leurs affaires d'enfants puis d'adolescents, se souvenait Sam, avaient toujours été usées jusqu'à la corde avant même d'être portées. De six mois à quinze ans –âge où sa puberté avait décidé de faire un coup d'État et où il s'était réveillé un matin avec une tête de plus que Dean– le cadet des Winchesters avait toujours hérité tous ses vêtements de son frère, et son frère avait toujours hérité les siens de récupérations diverses et variées, puis de John lui-même. Ils n'avaient jamais rien eu de neuf ou de véritablement à eux, ni l'un ni l'autre, tout dans leur vie n'ayant souvent été qu'une longue histoire de possessions aléatoires et de legs mal ajustés. Alors un trou de plus ou un trou de moins en particulier, ce soir là...

Mais allez savoir pourquoi, c'était le détail qui l'avait marqué.

Parce que c'était un trou sur le genou, et qu'il s'était réveillé le nez collé dessus.

Parce qu'il s'était tellement recroquevillé sur lui-même qu'il ne formait plus qu'une grosse boule, et que ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Ou il avait eu froid, ou il avait eu peur, pour en être arrivé à s'accrocher ainsi à lui-même, mais dans les deux cas, cela voulait dire qu'il était seul. Dans le noir.

Dean n'était pas là.

Peut-être était-il allé aux toilettes, peut-être était-il allé se chercher un verre d'eau, peut-être papa avait-il téléphoné et son frère avait dû aller décrocher... Il y avait tout un tas de raisons possibles à l'absence de Dean, cette nuit-là, lorsque le petit Sam de six ans s'était réveillé roulé en boule dans le noir, mais aucune qui ne lui suit venue à l'esprit à temps pour le rassurer.

Il se souvenait avoir essayé de relever la tête, pourtant, de ne pas rester tout seul, terrifié et sans savoir, mais la taie d'oreiller avait crissé sous sa joue.

Le même bruit que la chemise de papa, quand il revenait du travail épuisé et en colère, et qu'il allait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour l'enlever, ne ressortant que lorsqu'il s'était changé complètement. Dean allait avec lui, parfois. Et quand il en ressortait, la tête basse et les bras pleins de la chemise sale de John qui crissait comme sa taie d'oreiller, son petit frère savait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas murmurer un mot pendant plusieurs jours. Même pas à lui.

Frémissant, Sam avait attrapé l'objet et l'avait jeté violemment hors du lit, avant de se frotter la joue avec rage.

Elle était pleine de larmes.

Dean n'était pas là, et il était tout seul.

Que papa ne soit pas là, c'était normal. Il travaillait, il était occupé, il était tout le temps dehors. C'était normal, pour lui, de ne pas penser son père comme à celui qui devait être là. Mais son frère...

Dean était toujours là.

Il devait être là.

Ce n'était pas grave s'il faisait noir, ce n'était pas grave s'il faisait froid, c'était un autre motel, une autre ville, c'était toujours comme ça, papa n'était pas là, il n'était jamais là, même s'il demandait toujours des chambres à deux lits « un pour moi, un pour vous deux. Et si je ne rentre pas, Sam, je veux que tu dormes tout seul, dans le deuxième lit. Tu es grand, maintenant. ». Et effectivement, il ne rentrait pas, il ne rentrait jamais, mais Sam s'en fichait, parce que même s'il s'endormait seul sous les couvertures, Dean était là, à côté, et que quand il faisait froid, quand il faisait noir, il quittait son lit trop grand et trop froid pour aller se fourrer dans celui de Dean, au chaud, bien au chaud, avec lui. Son frère pouvait bien grogner tout ce qu'il voulait et le traiter de bébé, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, il ne le repoussait pas, il ne le repoussait jamais. Pas de câlin, ah ça non, jamais. Mais il laissait Sam le coller tant qu'il voulait, s'accrocher à son pyjama, et même, une ou deux fois, se glisser sous le vieux t-shirt trop grand avec lui, quand décidément il faisait vraiment trop froid, comme ce soir.

Sam se fichait que son père ne soit pas là. Il se fichait même qu'il fasse froid et qu'il fasse noir, tant qu'il était sûr d'avoir Dean dans la même chambre pour aller se réchauffer dans son lit.

Il se souvenait du sanglot furieux qui lui avait échappé, alors, et du mouvement impulsif qui lui avait fait ramener la tête sous les couvertures pour se recroqueviller de nouveau sur lui-même.

Tellement vite et tellement fort qu'il en avait roulé tout seul.

Pile dans le creux.

Celui où le drap était doux, bien plus doux que la taie d'oreiller, juste à côté de lui, et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant.

La place de son frère.

Ou plutôt, la forme que son poids et sa chaleur avaient imprimée dans le matelas. Ce n'était plus sa place, pas vraiment, puisqu'il était parti. Mais il avait laissé sa trace.

Reniflant, Sam avait relevé le nez de son pyjama déchiré et s'était essuyé les yeux, avant de ramper dans le creux pour s'y blottir tout entier.

Dean n'était toujours nulle part en vue, et son cadet n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien être. La pensée d'aller le chercher ne lui était même pas venue.

Bien au chaud dans le nid que lui avait sculpté dans l'ombre la présence de son frère, il avait oublié peu à peu le froid, la peur et son besoin viscéral de se replier sur lui-même pour y échapper.

Il pleurait toujours, mais plus doucement. Si doucement, bientôt, que les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la plus traumatisante.

Mais c'était celle dont il se souvenait toujours en premier.

Cette fois où, seul au fond de son lit, bercé par le souvenir et la chaleur de tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, Sam avait compris que Dean ne serait pas toujours là.

Et où il l'avait accepté.

**XxXxX**

Quelques heures, ou peut-être quelques jours plus tard, il y avait eu une autre première fois.

Une vraie, celle-là.

Son frère était revenu.

Fidèle à son habitude, et trop endormi pour se poser de questions, Sam était machinalement venu se coller à lui, sans prévenir.

Dean n'avait pas eu le temps de cacher le fusil.

**XxXxX**

_**18 mars 1996, Cheyenne, Wyoming.** _

_« Quelques jours, pas plus. »_ leur avait dit John. _« Si je n'en ai pas fini dans deux semaines au plus tard, appelle Bobby. Sioux Falls n'est qu'à une journée, il viendra vous chercher. Et ne t'avise pas de te faire remarquer, cette fois.»_

_« Yes, Sir. »_

Et John était parti.

Le lycée n'était en rien différent des autres, songeait Dean en observant la secrétaire parapher les dossiers d'inscription qu'il venait de lui apporter. Deux semaines passeraient vite, comme toujours, et pour ce que ça allait leur apporter, le peu de temps durant lequel ils allaient se morfondre ici ne valait probablement pas tout ce bazar. Sam, en plus d'être le gamin le plus casse-pieds du monde, était aussi le plus foutrement intelligent, et il avalait tellement de bouquins par jour qu'il devait déjà être en avance sur le programme de chacun des cinquante états. Ou au moins la moitié. Son petit frère n'avait certainement pas besoin d 'aller au _lycée_ pour apprendre, et encore moins pour être le meilleur.

Toujours penchée sur leurs dossiers, la secrétaire lui lança un énième coup d'œil désapprobateur, alors qu'il n'était _même pas_ en train d'essayer de faire le malin, pour une fois. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était en finir avec ces formalités stupides –une des raisons pour lesquelles il détestait systématiquement tous les lycées avant même le premier cours : _l'administration_. Sérieusement, donnez lui un fantôme, une goule, une sorcière, ou même un fichu _loup-garou_ comme il en avait affronté un pour la première fois le mois dernier, TOUT, pourvu que ça n'implique pas de papiers à remplir, d'états civils à décliner, de formulaires à obtenir et surtout, surtout, de questions... ou de regards de ce genre à supporter.

Oui, il était là pour une inscription. Pour de vrai. Non, pas de parent pour accompagner, mais oui, oui, je vous assure, madame –pardon, mademoiselle, j'aurais dû deviner– j'ai tous les papiers nécessaires, le directeur est au courant, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout. J'adore votre chemisier, cette couleur vous va à ravir. Une seconde, je vous retrouve le chèque signé par mon père. Oui, oui, je paye tout en une fois, pour mon petit frère aussi, s'il vous plaît. Il est déjà en cours, ses professeurs ont été prévenus. Non, mademoiselle, je n'ai rien oublié... Oui, oui, c'est moi qui signe. Vous êtes sûre que vous n'êtes jamais passée à la télé ? Votre visage me dit vraiment quelque chose...

Oui, je vous assure, Sam et moi sommes en règle.

Je suis là pour nous inscrire. Vraiment.

Pas pour mettre le feu, ni pour vandaliser quoique ce soit. Non, je ne dealerai pas de drogue non plus, promis.

Vraiment.

Bon sang, est-ce que tu pourrais pas juste signer ces foutus papiers, connasse, qu'on en finisse ?!

Résistant à l'envie de se mettre à fredonner ou de taper du pied contre son bureau juste pour l'énerver, Dean fit mine de s'intéresser aux affiches associatives punaisées au mur pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre. De là où il était, il avait vue sur le parking, et compter les voitures noires ou essayer de deviner la marque et l'année de chacune rien qu'en les observant de loin serait déjà une occupation un peu plus civile. C'était ça ou ricaner en imaginant la secrétaire aux prises avec un poltergeist qui lui retournerait ses tiroirs et gribouillerait des insanités sur les mémos destinés au directeur.

Il en était à hésiter entre une Roadrunner 70 et une Superbird pour la petite jaune sexy du fond, lorsqu'un point mouvant derrière elle attira son attention. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, dans la cour, à cette heure, la majorité des élèves étant déjà en classe, mais le groupe qui venait de lui apparaître entre deux voitures n'avait pas l'air en récréation... Ils étaient quatre, et même à demi dissimulés par la Plymouth comme ils l'étaient encore, Dean ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître la configuration typique : deux types qui en tenaient un troisième pour que le dernier puisse lui taper dessus.

-Mademoiselle ?

-Un peu de patience, Mr. Winchester, vos dossiers ne se remplissent pas tous s...

-Mademoiselle, quelqu'un est en train de se faire tabasser, là, dehors !

Surprise, autant par l'interruption brutale que par les paroles en elles-mêmes, la jeune femme releva la tête sans y penser. L'adolescent maigre et pâle dont le blouson de cuir, le sourire qui montrait systématiquement les dents, le regard et tout, absolument tout en général l'agaçait au plus haut point avait les yeux fixés sur elle, une main levée pour attirer son attention et l'autre pointée vers la fenêtre en signe d'urgence.

-Là, sur le parking, il y a de la bagarre ! insista-t-il, allant même jusqu'à toquer la vitre de son doigt replié, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Un de vos élèves est en train de se faire casser le nez, voire pire ! Je m'en fiche un peu, personnellement, c'est pas mon problème, et je suppose que vous devez vous en fiche pas mal aussi, au fond, mais eh, c'est vous l'adulte ici, pas moi, si quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose c'est...

-Votre dossier est prêt.

Dean cligna des yeux.

-... hein ?

-J'ai dit : votre dossier est prêt, répliqua la secrétaire avec un claquement de langue exaspéré, tandis qu'elle refermait soigneusement les deux chemises de carton orange. Celui de votre frère aussi. Vous pouvez récupérer vos papiers et aller en cours.

Bizarrement –ou du moins c'est ce qu'il se dirait plus tard avec un peu de recul, sur le coup il ne releva même pas– la première pensée de Dean à ces mots ne fut pas _« Elle se fiche de moi, elle n'en a rien à carrer qu'on se fasse démolir sous ses fenêtres, ou quoi ?!»_ , mais _« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce que j'ai vu ? »_.

_« Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas réel ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce j'ai cru ? »_

La conséquence d'avoir grandi au milieu des fantômes, probablement.

Poussé par l'instinct, Dean se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, sa main se tendant machinalement vers l'arrière de son jean, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de retrouver le point précis du paysage où il avait vu se dérouler la scène, le _« hum »_ vigoureux de la secrétaire l'avait ramené à la réalité.

Il n'était pas ici pour chasser.

Son revolver et son fusil étaient restés au motel, il n'avait sur lui que le couteau d'argent qui ne quittait jamais sa botte droite.

-Vous m'avez entendue, Mr Winchester ? Votre premier cours a déjà commencé, voici votre emploi du temps et le numéro de votre salle. Dépêchez vous, où vous aurez à répondre de votre retard.

-Mais, je...

- _Vous m'avez entendue ?_

Et elle lui fourra les dossiers dans les mains, avant de lui désigner la porte d'un geste sec, se levant même carrément, comme pour le mettre au défi de désobéir.

_« Ne t'avises pas de te faire remarquer, cette fois. »_

Dean enfourna les dossiers dans son sac, hocha la tête, et sortit du bureau.

****XxXxX** **

Il n'y pensa plus de la matinée.

Elle s'était étirée, longue, de plus en plus longue au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient et que Dean cochait mentalement les scènes qui se déroulaient, dans le bon ordre et en tout point conformes à ce qu'elles devaient être. Ça se passait toujours de la même façon, toujours.

Nouvelle ville, nouveau lycée. John les larguait devant la grille, ils allaient se présenter à l'accueil ( _« Winchester, c'est ça ? » « Ouaip, comme le fusil. »_ ), Sam filait en cours, lui s'occupait de la paperasse avant de rejoindre sa propre salle. Il y entrait, faisait comprendre au prof qu'il n'en avait rien à fiche, promenait son regard sur la classe, croisait celui d'une fille, ne le quittait pas en allant s'asseoir, posait ses fesses, et le tour était joué. Les huit, quinze, trente jours passaient comme un charme.

Le scénario était écrit depuis longtemps.

Dean connaissait son rôle.

A sa place, d'autres que lui en auraient sans doute profité pour s'amuser, pour aller au delà du script et essayer de rendre les choses intéressantes, différentes à chaque fois. Sam y arrivait très bien, notamment. Il s'accrochait à la nouveauté comme à quelque chose d'important, une chose dont il fallait tirer le meilleur parti quoiqu'il arrive, quelle que soit la ville, quels que soient les gens, peu importe que ça dure ou pas. Sam _s'intégrait_.

Dean, lui, depuis la ferme de Sonny, s'en foutait.

À quoi bon ?

C'était plus facile comme ça.

Plus ennuyeux, aussi. Mais Dean Winchester, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, en était à un point de la vie où l'ennui se confondait pour lui avec le soulagement.

Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle il n'additionna pas immédiatement deux et deux, lorsqu'il vit le garçon entrer en classe.

Il n'y avait rien de particulier dans cette arrivée, à première vue, pour lui comme pour les autres. La cloche avait sonné le début du cours depuis près de quinze minutes déjà, et le retard, s'il était flagrant, n'en était pas pour autant extraordinaire. Bienvenue au lycée, où les étudiants rataient le car, oubliaient le numéro de leur salle, ou passaient trop de temps derrière les casiers du fond à se peloter entre eux pour faire attention à l'heure. Quel scoop. Ils arrivaient essoufflés, des excuses plein la bouche, le prof râlait un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, un sermon ou une punition, et c'était plié, il assistait au reste du cours en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ça aussi, c'était écrit, toujours pareil.

Tellement que Dean ne prit même pas la peine de regarder lorsque le nouveau venu passa la porte, ni d'écouter lorsque le professeur l'envoya s'asseoir. Il ne fut pas le seul, d'ailleurs, à en juger par le bruit de fond toujours égal autour de lui, et cette indifférence générale ne le fit que le conforter bien sagement dans la sienne.

A moitié endormi, il finissait de gribouiller son quatrième pentagramme, entre deux bonhommes bâtons et les quelques dates qu'il s'était vaguement senti obligé de noter (l'Histoire était une des rares matières qui suscitait encore chez lui un semblant d'intérêt), lorsqu'un léger choc contre sa table lui fit relever le nez.

L'élève en retard venait de s'asseoir devant lui, et son mouvement pour reculer sa chaise avait été un peu maladroit, entraînant l'un des pans de son blouson avec le dossier.

Il y avait du sang sur son t-shirt.

Dean cligna des yeux.

Une fraction de seconde.

Le pan de blouson était retombé à sa place.

Même une enfance de chasseur et une vie sous la coupe de John Winchester n'étaient pas capables de détruire certains réflexes, certaines pensées. Dean aurait pu rester immobile, ne voir que la tâche rouge. C'était peut-être un accident de burger, peut-être un peu d'encre qui avait giclé lorsque le garçon avait secoué son stylo, plus tôt dans la mâtinée. C'était peut-être quelque chose qui n'existait pas.

La chasse, la guerre, c'était penser à tout, considérer toutes les possibilités, ne pas tomber dans le piège. Il le savait, il le vivait tous les jours.

Mais ici et maintenant, il n'était pas à la chasse. Il était au lycée.

Et il avait vu du sang.

Pour de vrai.

Lâchant son crayon, Dean se redressa, prêt à ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qui se passait, quoi, attend, tu t'es fais mal, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y avait bien un adulte, dans la salle, quelqu'un à qui faire signe, à qui demander de l'aide lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, non ?

-S'il vous p...

Un second choc contre sa table, beaucoup plus marqué, le coupa en plein mot.

Le garçon dont il n'avait pas vu le visage jusque là s'était retourné sur sa chaise, et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Il était bien le seul, d'ailleurs.

-Oui, Mr. Winchester ?

Toujours assis au bureau, le professeur n'avait pas bougé : tout juste avait-il relevé la tête un instant pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Dean, lorsqu'il avait fait mine de l'appeler. C'était le type du jeune dynamique, la trentaine, col de chemise déboutonné, qui parlait du Général Lee comme d'autres parlaient de James Hetfield ou de Dave Murray. Plutôt sympa, objectivement. Au moins lui avait-il fichu la paix depuis le début du cours, le laissant (ne pas) se présenter tout seul et faire sa vie au fond de la classe, ce qui était de toute façon le critère principal de Dean pour déterminer si un adulte était sympa ou non.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas le seul.

-Je... hum. Excusez-moi, monsieur, marmonna l'adolescent, pourriez-vous répéter, s'il vous plaît ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de noter ce que vous avez dit sur la Campagne d'Appomatox...

Parce que même quand on n'était pas chasseur, on pouvait avoir conscience que les pièges existaient. Et Dean Winchester, qui à dix-sept ans touchait une cible à trente mètres au fusil à pompe, mais paniquait stupidement à la vue du sang sur un camarade de classe, le savait mieux que personne.

Il y avait les adultes qui écoutaient quand vous leur parliez, quand vous les appeliez à l'aide. Pas beaucoup, mais ça se trouvait encore, dans les fermes pour jeunes délinquants et les vieilles casses automobiles. Et il y avait les autres.

Ceux qui refusaient de regarder par la fenêtre, pour ne pas voir les bagarres qui éclataient dessous. Ceux qui vous larguaient dans une ville inconnue, tout seul, avec un petit frère à charge et le numéro d'un autre en cas de problème.

Ceux qui vous fichaient la paix, aussi. Ceux qui paraissaient sympas.

Mais qui ne disaient rien, absolument rien, quand un élève arrivait en retard et s'installait normalement à sa place, sous leur nez, avec un œil au beurre noir.

Devant lui, le garçon le fixait toujours. Lentement, Dean se rassit.

Personne dans la classe n'avait bougé, ni n'avait fait mine de remarquer quoique ce soit.

Personne.

Et cette fois là, peut-être la toute première de sa vie, Dean Winchester ne se demanda pas ce qu'il avait fait de travers, ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Pour la première fois, il se demanda ce qui, _nom de Dieu_ , n'allait pas chez les _autres_.

 _Bordel_.

Et aussi légitime qu'elle soit, dans le cas présent, la question n'était pas rassurante. Du tout.

Après un dernier regard, et un léger mouvement de tête qui pouvait aussi bien être un remerciement qu'une invitation à oublier, le garçon s'était détourné et rassis dans le bon sens.

Il avait gardé son blouson et, pas une fois durant tout le reste du cours, ne fit mine de l'enlever ou d'en être gêné.

Dean retourna à ses notes, au milieu desquelles il se remit à gribouiller comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il comprenait.

Un peu trop bien.

Lui aussi gardait son blouson en classe.  
  


****XxXxX** **

-...T'as envie d'en parler ?

-De quoi ?

-Sais pas. Ta journée. Il s'est passé un truc ?

-Yep. Deux trucs, même. Un avec la secrétaire du dirlo, et l'autre avec Janet Barn...

-Pfff, t'es con.

-Pourquoi tu demandes, alors ? Et rends moi le sel, y'en a besoin ici.

-Va râcler celui que tu as mis sur les fenêtres hier soir, y'a pas de fantôme dans ce motel, et moi je fais mes devoirs.

-C'est _ta_ bouffe qui cuit, Sammy, si tu préfères vraiment que j'ouvre une cartouche pour l'assaisonner...

-C'est pour ça que tu as gardé ton cuir ?

-... hein ?

-Ton blouson. C'est pour ça que tu cuisines avec ? Pour avoir le sel à portée de main avec tes munitions ?

-...

-... comme tu dis, ouais.

-La ferme, et grouille-toi un peu. Je crève la dalle depuis qu'on est rentrés, avec tes conneries de devoirs de physique, normal que j'oublie des trucs, _Bitch_.

- _Jerk_.

-...

-... eh, Dean ?

-Hmm ?

-J'ai regardé le programme... Ils repassent _Zorro_ , à cette heure, en semaine. Tu veux qu'on allume ?

-Je croyais que tu voulais finir tes devoirs ?

-Je peux les faire après. Tu aimes bien cette série, non ? Allez, Dean.

-Sam...

-Dean. Enlève ce truc. J'arrête les devoirs, tu l'enlèves, et on regarde ensemble. Okay ?

-...

-... s'il te plaît.

-... Okay, Sam. Okay, on regarde. Mais raison de plus pour que tu me rendes ce fichu sel, alors. _Zorro_ , mec. On n'en profite pas avec de la bouffe prête à moitié.

****XxXxX** **

Dean n'enleva le blouson de son père que beaucoup plus tard, ce soir là. Sam s'était endormi devant la télé, vautré sur son épaule, comme s'il avait encore eu six ans. La joue plissée contre le cuir récalcitrant, son petit frère faisait la tronche, même dans son sommeil, et le jeune chasseur savait pourquoi.

Doucement, tout doucement, avec une souplesse et une dextérité qui révélaient des années de pratique, Dean se glissa hors du vêtement, et accompagna la tête de son frère jusque sur les coussins, sans le réveiller.

Il ne le couvrit pas avec le blouson de John.

Seulement avec la courtepointe du motel, après lui avoir enlevé ses baskets et son jean, et s'être assuré que le beretta sous l'oreiller ne le gênerait pas pour dormir.

Il était tard.

Dean attendit d'être allé s'enfermer à clé dans la salle de bain pour se déshabiller à son tour, et prendre une longue, longue douche.

Ni la présence de Sam, ni le sourire de Guy Williams n'avaient réussi à lui faire oublier le cocard de Duane.

**XxXxX**

Duane Wrestler, c'était son nom.

Lorsque Dean retourna en classe, le lendemain, le garçon était déjà là, parfaitement à l'heure. Son visage était toujours amoché, mais cette fois encore, personne ne sembla y faire attention. On le regardait pas, et il ne cherchait pas à se faire regarder. Toujours droit sur sa chaise, silencieux, concentré. Comme si lui non plus n'avait pas eu conscience de l'hématome monstrueux qui lui mangeait la moitié de la figure, hurlant qu'il avait un problème. _Bonjour, je m'appelle Duane, et j'ai mal. Au secours_.

_S'il vous plaît._

Que dalle.

Il restait seul, agissant normalement, descendant du bus, suivant ses cours, prenant des notes, traînant les pieds jusqu'au self à la sonnerie de midi pour s'asseoir, pincer le nez et manger son steak rance, comme tout le monde.

Entouré de gens qui auraient dû l'aider, qui auraient dû faire attention à lui, mais qui l'ignoraient tous, sans exception.

La seule chose qui empêchait Dean de se demander sincèrement s'il n'avait pas eu raison de croire à un fantôme, ce jour-là, dans le bureau de la secrétaire, c'était le coup d'œil du matin.

Depuis sa tentative avortée d'appeler à l'aide à sa place, lui et Duane n'avaient pas cherché à communiquer. Quel que soit le lycée où il atterrissait, désormais, Dean prenait rarement la peine d'établir un contact autre qu'avec une fille à qui il plaisait et qui lui plaisait aussi. Se faire des amis juste pour se faire des amis, de manière désintéressée, c'était le truc de Sam, pas le sien. Il ne parlait pas aux mecs, en tout cas pas sans y être obligé, et les mecs ne lui parlaient généralement pas non plus, se contentant de l'observer, ou plutôt de le surveiller de loin avec une méfiance qui se rapprochait parfois beaucoup de l'hostilité. Un nouveau venu sur le territoire, tout sourire avec les filles insolence avec le reste, ça n'incitait souvent pas les autres mâles à la sympathie.

Sauf peut-être quand il leur en montrait de son côté.

Pendant quatre jours, Dean et Duane ne s'adressèrent pas une parole, pas un signe de tête. Mais tous les matins, lorsque le premier arrivait en classe, le second relevait les yeux et laissait leurs deux regards se croiser. Une seconde, à peine, mais ça suffisait. Probablement d'ailleurs la seule seconde de la journée où le fantôme de la classe semblait reconnaître l'existence de quelqu'un d'autre, et où quelqu'un reconnaissait la sienne, cocard compris.

Pendant ces quatre jours, sans rien dire, sans poser de questions, Dean s'installa derrière lui. À chaque heure, chaque cours, chaque changement de salle. Il n'allait jamais à la cantine, préférant profiter de la pause déjeuner pour aller retrouver Sam (ça lui permettait d'apporter son sandwich à cette tête de linotte, qui l'oubliait une fois sur deux au profit de ses bouquins), mais se débrouillait quand même tous les midis pour suivre Duane des yeux, à travers les mouvements de foule, jusqu'à qu'il l'ait vu prendre la queue du self et y entrer.

Juste au cas où.

Et si l'objet de sa veille silencieuse remarqua quelque chose, il n'en dit rien.

Il laissait faire.

Dean était bon à ça _._ Voir ce que les autres ne regardaient pas, dans l'espoir que ça les laisserait tranquille.

Pendant quatre jours, aucun nouveau bleu, aucune nouvelle marque n'apparurent sur le garçon. On ne lui parlait toujours pas, et lui ne parlait toujours pas aux autres, mais le cocard s'estompait. Bientôt, avec un peu de chance, Duane serait guéri.

Cela prit quelques heures à Dean, et une nouvelle soirée avec Sam à se disputer devant _Zorro_ , pour comprendre qu'il en était content. Et peut-être un peu, un tout petit peu, là au fond, songea-t-il en regardant le justicier masqué désarmer l'affreux Monastorio, peut-être en était-il aussi un peu fier.

Un peu heureux de ne pas avoir fait comme tout le monde, et d'avoir reconnu l'existence du problème.

Le cinquième jour, le coup d'oeil du matin dura plus longtemps. Il n'aurait pas su dire qui de lui ou Duane manqua le timing, exactement, mais le fait est qu'ils oublièrent tous les deux de cligner des yeux, ce matin là. Cette seconde, _leur_ seconde habituelle, celle qu'ils prenaient toujours avant de détourner le regard, et durant laquelle même les meilleurs amis du monde ne se seraient pas dit autant de choses qu'eux, s'étira sans prévenir.

Une devint deux, puis trois. Peut-être cinq ou six. Un peu plus ?

Dean ne savait pas.

-Eh, Winchester, t'es amoureux ou quoi ?

Cinq secondes.

Il n'avait pas vu qui avait parlé, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Dans le doute, ce fut toute la classe qu'il foudroya du regard, comme il l'aurait fait du monde entier, s'il l'avait eu devant lui.

C'était facile d'ignorer un cocard sanglant sur la tête d'un gamin, mais peut-être un peu moins Dean Winchester en colère.

En _colère_.

Bordel.

S'il y eut un moment dans toute cette histoire où l'adolescent se sentit stupide, ce fut celui-là.

Les yeux fixés sur un point du paysage qu'il ne voyait même pas vraiment, derrière la fenêtre sale, le jeune chasseur s'assit en croisant les bras, hérissé de partout, et ne regarda plus rien ni personne de toute l'heure de cours.

Il ne connaissait même pas ce mec, il ne lui avait jamais parlé.

C'était quoi, ce regard, franchement ?

Franchement ?

Cinq secondes.

Qui flippait pour ça, bon sang ?

Ça n'était rien.

Rien du tout.

Cinq secondes.

Absolument rien.

Mais c'était plus que tout qu'il avait jamais partagé avec personne, en dehors de Sam, Bobby et son père.

Ce jour là, lorsqu'il sortit de la classe pour aller retrouver son frère après la sonnerie de onze heures, Dean fila directement, sans attendre de voir si Duane arrivait sans problème à la cantine.

Lorsqu'il revint en classe, un peu en retard après être resté plus longtemps que nécessaire avec Sam, la table derrière laquelle il avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir était vide.

Duane ne réapparut pas de la journée.

****XxXxX** **

Dean le chercha, ce soir là.

_« Ne t'avises pas de te faire remarquer. »_

Pourquoi la dernière phrase de son père tournait-elle en boucle dans sa tête, tandis qu'il fouillait méthodiquement la cour, le gymnase, le préau et le parking, bon sang, le foutu parking !... Dean ne savait pas.

Quand il ne parlait pas avec Sam, ou qu'il n'était pas en train de chanter dans sa tête, la voix de son père tournait toujours en boucle, quoiqu'il arrive, de toute façon. Ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, ni le faire paniquer à ce point.

Suivre un ordre, c'était facile.

Y désobéir aussi.

Penser avoir compris un ordre, s'y être plié pour que tout aille bien, et se retrouver d'un coup en plein champ de bataille, sans savoir ce qui c'était passé, c'était déjà plus compliqué.

Duane avait disparu.

Dean le chercha, ce soir-là, il le chercha partout, avec l'instinct et la pratique du chasseur, mais il ne le retrouva pas.

Seulement le lendemain.

****XxXxX** **

_Wyoming Tribune Eagle.  
Samedi 23 mars 1996._

_Cheyenne : un lycéen retrouvé mort sur le chemin de chez lui, à la suite de coups et blessures violents. La famille est en deuil._

****XxXxX** **

Dean comprit, plus tard.

Peut-être après quelques jours, peut-être après des années, mais il comprit.

Quand on n'a pas les épaules pour assumer une responsabilité, on ne la prend pas. On se tait, on ne regarde pas. On ne se fait pas remarquer.

Et si on la prend, alors on la garde.

Sinon c'est fini.

****XxXxX** **

_**9 octobre 2013, Linwood Memorial Hospital, Randolph, New York.** _

-À l'intention de tous les anges qui sont là et qui écoutent, c'est à vous que je m'adresse. Ici Dean Winchester. J'ai besoin de votre aide.  


* * *

_**À suivre.** _


	2. Simple gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-Tu sais, Stevie, lui dit-elle en posant son carton à dessin pour s’accouder nonchalamment sur le comptoir, j’dis ça j’dis rien, mais c’est pas en planquant ton tel qu’il arrêtera de te harceler, hein."

_'Tis the gift to be simple, 'tis the gift to be free_   
_'Tis the gift to come down where we ought to be,_   
_And when we find ourselves in the place just right,_   
_'Twill be in the valley of love and delight._

_When true simplicity is gain'd,_   
_To bow and to bend we shan't be asham'd,_   
_To turn, turn will be our delight,_   
_'Till by turning, turning we come 'round right._

**_Simple gifts_** , chanson protestante composée par Joseph Brackett en 1848.  


* * *

 

Quarante-deux.

Quarante-trois.

Quarante-quatre.

Dehors, un bruit de moteur. Le premier de la journée.

Il ne l'écouta pas.

Ce n'était pas celui qu'il attendait.

Quarante-sept. Déjà.

Quarante-huit.

Ce n'était pas l'heure.

Cinquante-et-un.

Pas encore.

Il ne reconnaissait pas les moteurs au bruit, de toute façon. Il aurait pu apprendre, mais c'était plus facile avec l'horloge. Elle, au moins, ne se trompait jamais.

En cas de problème, si un horaire n'était pas respecté, elle était la seule à avoir raison, la seule qu'on ne pouvait pas accuser.

Cinquante-cinq.

C'était rassurant.

L'écran était petit, et un peu fissuré par les choc successifs, mais il pouvait le croire.

Cinquante-huit.

Ce n'était plus l'heure de bâiller. Et même si son corps avait de très bons arguments pour le convaincre du contraire, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas le croire, que ce n'était pas à ça qu'il fallait faire confiance.

Cinquante-neuf.

Cinq heures.

Enfin.

La sonnerie n'eut pas le temps de retentir.

Comme tous les matins, les yeux fixés sur les chiffres lumineux de son téléphone portable, Castiel avait éteint le réveil à la seconde près.

Allongé dans le noir, invisible et immobile au fond du sac de couchage installé à même le sol, l'ange déchu ne dormait plus depuis longtemps.

Il suivait simplement l'horloge.

**X**

_Je suis là pour t'aider._

_Ecoute-moi._

_Tu ne rêves pas. Je suis réel. Je suis là_.

_Pour toi._

**X**

_**12 novembre 2013, Rexford, Idaho.** _

Ce ne serait probablement pas une belle journée, songeait Castiel en regardant le brouillard s'élever dans les champs alentours. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, et le contraste entre les longs rubans de vapeur blanche qui prenaient lentement possession du paysage, avalant tout ce qui était visible à la surface de la Terre, et les bouffées pâles produites par son souffle n'en était que plus flagrant.

Plus douloureux, aussi. Plus dérangeant. Comme les voix dans sa tête, ou le visage neutre aux yeux bleus qu'il voyait désormais partout dans les miroirs –celui qu'il avait toujours besoin d'un temps pour reconnaître.

Castiel frissonna.

Même enfouies dans les poches de son sweat-shirt, ses mains étaient gelées.

Il avait soufflé sur une ville, une fois.

Il y avait longtemps.

Une simple expiration, semblable en tout point à celles qui s'échappaient de sa poitrine aujourd'hui, sur le parking du _Gas' n' Sip'_.

Comme aujourd'hui, alors, il obéissait à une règle.

Il respectait un planning.

_« C'est l'heure, soldat. »_

Et la ville avait disparu.

Rasée.

Balayée.

D'un soupir d'ange, deux mille âmes en moins.

Castiel n'avait pas de mot pour décrire le sentiment qui dominait en lui, à cet instant, tandis qu'il attendait la livraison du lundi, mais il supposait que c'était très proche du vertige.

Ou de la nausée.

Le camion était en retard.

Il était seul avec le brouillard.

Seul avec son souffle.  
  


**X**

_Mais je suis là, maintenant._

_Ne me repousse pas._

**X**

_Je suis ce que tu as toujours voulu._

_Toujours attendu._

**X**

D'abord, il y avait le déchargement.

Cela consistait à sortir les palettes, une par une, du camion dans lequel on les avait entassées à la va-vite, et pas toujours avec sûreté. Elles contenaient toutes les denrées nécessaires à l'achalandage de la boutique, afin qu'elle reste pleine et continue à tourner correctement. L'ange déchu n'y connaissait peut-être pas grand chose en logistique (ni en logique, d'ailleurs) humaine, mais il supposait de ce fait qu'elles étaient censées _rester debout._

Pas _tomber_ systématiquement pendant le trajet –la chute de l'une entraînant toujours celle des autres.

La pensée n'avait rien de drôle, mais Castiel sourit tout de même, d'un sourire qui ne lui plaisait pas.

De tous les sentiments qu'il avait expérimenté en tant qu'humain et appris à reconnaître, songea-t-il en se hissant dans le camion, l'amertume n'était vraiment pas son préféré.

Les palettes n'étaient pas censées tomber, c'est vrai. Il n'était pas censé aider le chauffeur de cette façon, en rampant sous la porte, dans le noir, pour la dégager de l'éboulement qui la coinçait toujours à mi-hauteur.

Il n'était pas censé passer une heure, toutes les semaines, à réparer la même catastrophe, carton par carton, toujours, tout le temps, simplement parce que ceux qui avaient la charge d'installer et d'organiser tout ça au départ s'en moquaient.

Il n'était pas censé le faire, mais quel autre choix avait-il ?

Cela ne rentrait pas dans ses attributions, ce n'était pas inclus dans son planning, mais si lui ne le faisait pas, personne d'autre ne s'en occuperait. Le travail n'avancerait pas, et tout le monde serait bloqué.

Alors à quoi bon se plaindre ?

Castiel s'efforça de ne pas soupirer, lorsqu'il descendit du véhicule pour signer le bon de livraison que lui tendait le chauffeur, une fois qu'ils eurent tout remis en ordre.

Si le libre-arbitre et la possibilité de choisir son destin était véritablement le privilège des humains, alors pourquoi, pourquoi même jusque dans les vies les plus simples, les plus dépourvues de menace et de désespoir, en revenait-on toujours au même ?

A la fatalité ?

**X**

_Je suis là pour te donner un sens._

_Tu peux me croire._

_Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de m'accepter._

**X**

**Nora Shepherd - 08:36AM -** _bonjour steve! bill vient de m appeler pour raisons personnelles il ne pourra malheureusement pas être là ce soir. j ai laissé un message à debby et elle doit me rappeler si elle est disponible. dans le cas contraire cela vous ennuierait il de fermer seul ? je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que cela signifiera pour vous une nouvelle journée continue, mais je n ai pas d autre solution, vraiment je suis désolée!_

 **Steve Tyler 08:38AM -** _Bonjour, Nora. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux assurer la fermeture seul. Il est inutile de déranger Déborah pendant son jour de repos. Je me trouve un peu embarrassé, cependant, car il était convenu que je veillerai sur Tanya ce soir. Dois-je modifier les horaires prévus pour la fermeture afin de pouvoir respecter cet engagement en priorité ?_

 **Nora Shepherd 08:47AM** \- _oh bon sang j avais complètement oublié pour ce soir! je suis vraiment désolée je n ai vraiment pas de tête en ce moment! ne vous inquiétez pas pour tanya, je vais appeler shali. je préfère vous savoir aux commandes à la station je serai plus tranquille_

 **Nora Shepherd 08:51AM** _\- shali a répondu, elle peut garder tanya ce soir, ouf! Ses cours se terminent à 18h, je lui ai dit de passer à la station pour que vous lui donniez les clés de la maison. puis je lui donner votre numéro au cas où ?_

 **Nora Shepherd 08:52AM -** _shali dit que vous avez déjà échangé vos numéros je suis rassurée. je serai en voiture toute la journée et je ne pourrai plus répondre mais je vous fais confiance pour tt gérer. merci infiniment steve! je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous, vraiment, vous êtes un a_

 **Steve Tyler 08:52AM -** _Merci, Nora. Je vous demande pardon pour ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, je m'assurai une dernière fois que tout était en ordre avant l'ouverture. Tout est prêt pour 9:00, et jusqu'à la fermeture de ce soir. Je tiens la clé prête pour Shali. Tout ira bien. C'est moi qui vous remercie de votre confiance. Je serai à la hauteur._

 **Steve Tyler 08:53AM -** _Je peux vous l'assurer._

 **Nora Shepherd 08:53AM -** _*ange_

 **Nora Shepherd 08:54AM -** _vous êtes un ange steve_

 **Nora Shepherd 08:56AM** \- _s il y a quelqu un qui mérite qu on lui fasse confiance c est vou_ _ **s**_

 **Nora Shepherd 08:56AM** _\- moi aussi je peux vous l assurer_ **  
**  
 **X**

De toutes les étapes qui suivaient une livraison, le rangement était la préférée de Castiel.

Une fois tous les cartons descendus en réserve avec l'aide du monte-charge, et le tri soigneusement fait entre les produits frais à stocker en chambre froide et le reste, il fallait s'occuper du réassort du magasin, en faisant bien attention à la rotation des dates.

Tous les lundis, à la même heure, de la même façon. Comme tout le reste du planning. Une tâche quotidienne parmi d'autres, qui n'avait rien de particulier.

Elle le fascinait juste.

Vider les rayonnages un par un, en vérifiant soigneusement chacune des denrées qui s'y trouvaient, les classer selon un nombre de critères précis, le type, la marque, la limite de péremption, puis les ranger à nouveau après avoir inclus le nouvel arrivage. C'était long, répétitif, et cela impliquait une attention constante aux détails les plus insignifiants et les plus minutieux, ceux auxquels personne ne faisait jamais attention. Un chiffre manqué, deux dates inversées, quand bien même elles se seraient suivies au jour près, et tout était à refaire. Plusieurs fois, déjà, Nora lui avait fait remarquer que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que ce n'était pas bien grave si des boîtes périmées au 15 se retrouvaient mêlées à celles au 14.

Castiel avait considéré la question, sérieusement.

Une part de lui, celle qui lui faisait peur, celle qui n'aimait pas les livraisons, celle qui tous les lundis avait envie d'envoyer le livreur au diable (littéralement) avec son chargement effondré, et qui voulait très fort se rendormir le matin même en sachant que le réveil allait bientôt sonner, cette part là de Castiel était plutôt d'accord avec Nora.

Quelle importance, en effet ? Que le classement et la mise en ordre des produits soient parfaits ou non ne changerait rien sur le long terme, vu la vitesse à laquelle ils disparaissaient.

L'ange déchu le savait. Il en avait conscience. Une part de lui était d'accord avec cette relativité, et c'était probablement ce qui le terrifiait le plus.

À quoi bon les règles, si c'était pour tolérer les exceptions ? À quoi bon les directives, si ne pas les suivre à la lettre n'avait aucune importance ?

A quoi bon travailler, à quoi bon prendre la peine de mettre en place et d'organiser quelque chose, si c'était ensuite pour le négliger, pour le laisser en plan ? Alors qu'on savait très bien, qu'on avait parfaitement conscience que ça ne se rangerait pas tout seul, et qu'un premier désordre ainsi toléré ne ferait qu'empirer, toujours, encore et encore par la suite ?

Rien ne restait en ordre de soi-même, sans y être guidé, obligé. Rien. Ni les boutiques de stations service, ni les tâches à accomplir, ni ceux qui en étaient responsables, ni les hommes, ni les anges. Rien.

Castiel ferma les yeux.

Le nez plongé dans un carton de boîtes de sardines, l'ange déchu s'obligea à prendre son souffle, en inspirant et expirant longuement, avant de secouer la tête. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à être sûr de ne plus les voir, à défaut de ne plus les entendre.

_Je suis un cadeau, tu sais._

_Je serais toujours là._

_Je ne quitterai pas ma place._

Il savait que le geste n'avait aucun pouvoir en soi, aucune espèce d'influence réelle sur le cours de ses pensées. Mais il s'en servait tout de même, dans ces moments là, parce que c'était un geste humain.

Un réflexe physique, irrationnel, qu'aucun prisme angélique n'était plus là pour contenir, pour diffracter en une suite de variations tellement froides et précises dans son attitude qu'elles en perdaient toute signification. Il avait hésité, au début.

Hésité à se laisser aller, à faire comme si ce prisme là n'avait jamais existé, et qu'il était désormais libre d'oublier toutes les frontières derrière lesquelles il s'était tenu pendant des millénaires sans les voir, sans se poser de questions. Des frontières dont il n'avait pris conscience qu'à l'instant précis où la lame de Metatron avait touché sa gorge.

Et où elles avaient explosé.

_Je ne changerai pas l'ordre des choses, qui est d'être avec toi._

La Terre et le Ciel, la chair et l'esprit.

Castiel avait hésité, mais le combat était perdu d'avance, perdu pour lui depuis longtemps.

Il était humain, désormais.

Plus de limite, plus de recul, plus de millénaires de froideur et d'indifférence à l'horizon pour faire contrepoids à la chaleur, à la spontanéité et à la conscience soudaine que tout était daté, périssable, y compris nous.

Le souvenir de sa Grâce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il aurait pu se raccrocher, même s'il l'avait voulu.

Ce n'était qu'un vide.

Un rien empli d'échos, dont il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils soient vraiment ceux de sa propre voix, de sa propre grâce, prisonnière à une éternité de lui.

Après tout, il y avait beaucoup d'anges, ces jours-ci, à avoir des raisons de se lamenter. Les entendre tous, et en permanence, faisait probablement partie de son châtiment.

Alors Castiel ravalait ses propres cris, son propre besoin de prier jusqu'à la folie pour un peu d'aide, et songeait qu'à défaut de pouvoir tout réparer, rester silencieux lui permettait au moins de ne pas aggraver le chaos. C'était bien assez de la détresse des Cieux tout entiers.

Il acceptait la disgrâce, et avec elle la nouvelle donne du jeu. Si ses seules cartes étaient désormais hausser les épaules et secouer la tête, comme tous les humains, alors ainsi soit-il.

Cela aurait pu être pire, et il n'avait pas que des raisons de se plaindre, songeait-il en replongeant les mains dans le carton ouvert à ses pieds.

Ici, au moins, il y avait des choses à faire, des choses à ranger. Sans se tromper, cette fois.

Une par une, ici, il pouvait s'occuper des boîtes, prendre le temps de les détailler, de repérer ce que chacune d'entre elle avait de spécial, même si ça n'était qu'une date, et s'assurer qu'elle aille à la bonne place, dans le bon ordre, avec ses semblables. Rien ne pouvait remettre en question la justesse des chiffres, la pertinence du classement. Rien ne pouvait ébranler la certitude qu'il avait raison de faire ça.

Même à une échelle aussi insignifiante.

-Je crois que je comprends un peu mieux, maintenant, murmura-t-il en observant les boîtes de sardines qu'il venait d'empiler, si bas qu'il ne s'entendit pas lui-même.

Le petit dessin figuratif qui se trouvait sur le dessus, et qui de son point de vue ressemblait davantage à un hiéroglyphe sumérien des premiers temps de l'écriture qu'à un poisson, lui donna envie de sourire.

Comme le réflexe de secouer la tête, il ne le retint pas.

-Ce serait toujours aussi facile de vous marcher dessus par inadvertance, murmura-t-il encore, tandis qu'il commençait à ranger les premières. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas grand chose.

Dehors, le jour était levé depuis un moment, déjà, et le trafic commençait à s'intensifier un peu sur la route, celle au bord de laquelle se trouvait la station, entre Rexford et St Anthony. Bientôt, les premiers clients arriveraient, et une nouvelle journée passerait pour lui à les servir.

-Non, vraiment pas grand chose. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous n'êtes pas importantes.

D'abord les boîtes datée au 15, puis celles au 14. Il y en avait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas un problème.

-Il y a de grands projets, pour vous. J'avais un peu de mal à les percevoir, avant, dans l'infini de ce que je voyais, mais je comprends mieux, maintenant. C'est plus facile, quand on se met à la hauteur des choses.

Il y avait assez de place sur l'étagère. Assez de place pour chacune, pour que tout rentre sans problème, avant que Castiel ne finisse le réassort, et s'attelle à toutes les autres tâches de la journée. Compter la caisse, mettre à jour les commandes, nettoyer les vitrines de plexiglas, remplir les distributeurs en prévision du libre service. Peut-être aussi préparer quelques bidons d'eau de javel en avance, pour toutes les fois de la journée où il faudrait nettoyer les toilettes.

-Oui, de grands projets, pour vous.

C'était son travail, et il le ferait bien.

Cette fois.

-Vraiment très grands.

Quelque part derrière lui, la cloche du magasin tinta. Un client venait d'entrer.

Castiel s'essuya les yeux, et se leva pour l'accueillir.

**X**

Plusieurs fois au cours de la matinée, l'ange déchu sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Il savait que Nora était en voiture pour la journée, et qu'elle lui avait donné toutes ses instructions par écrit le matin même. Taper un message tout en conduisant était dangereux. Si elle avait eu une urgence, elle l'aurait appelé. Ce ne pouvait pas non plus être Shali, il était trop tôt, et elle était toujours en cours.

Les portables étaient interdits en classe, elle ne risquerait pas la punition juste pour lui envoyer un sms.

N'est-ce pas ?

Tout cela ne laissait qu'une seule possibilité quant à l'origine de ces textos, et c'était précisément celle qui ne donnait pas envie à Castiel de répondre.

Il n'en fut pas particulièrement fier, ni même particulièrement soulagé, mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Plus fort que sa volonté, plus fort que sa conscience.

Au quatrième signal, il fila dans les vestiaires et, sans même y jeter un œil, enferma froidement le téléphone dans son casier.

Il n'était plus un ange.

Il avait le droit.

Il s'était accordé la résignation, alors il pouvait bien s'accorder l'orgueil.

Non ?

Il n'en était ni fier, ni soulagé, c'est vrai, mais au moins, il avait le sentiment d'être sincère.

Et peut-être aussi un peu d'avoir la balle dans son camp, pour une fois.

Il verrait bien ce soir.

Il verrait s'il avait eu raison.

Si son silence avait changé quelque chose.

Cela durait depuis des semaines, maintenant.

Le téléphone vibrait plusieurs fois par jour, dans le vide.

Castiel refusait de répondre.

Il lisait, parfois.

Pas tout le temps. Juste quand il était fatigué, vraiment fatigué, et que c'était vraiment trop dur.

Il n'était pas capable de dire si les choses allaient mieux après ou pas. Ça devenait juste... moins dur de se lever. Moins effrayant de respirer.

Ça apaisait le vertige.

Seulement, et c'était là tout le problème, cela rendait aussi beaucoup plus difficile de se souvenir pourquoi exactement est-ce qu'il ne répondait pas.

Or, Castiel refusait d'oublier.

Pas maintenant. Pas si tôt. Pas après ce qui s'était passé.

Mais, aussi pénible à admettre que ce soit, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n' _espérait_ pas ces messages.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas heureux –honteusement, mesquinement heureux– lorsqu'il sentait le téléphone vibrer au fond de sa poche .

Vraiment, vraiment tout au fond. Juste un tout petit peu.

Alors peut-être.

(Et cela rendait tout de suite l'espérance moins pénible).

Oui, peut-être.

Il avait envie qu'on l'espère un peu aussi.

**X**

_Accepte-moi._

_Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'accepter ?_

_Tu as besoin de moi, tout comme j'ai besoin de toi._

_Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me dire oui._

_Et nous ne ferons plus qu'un._

_Pour toujours._

**X**

-Ben alors, Stevie, t'as perdu ton tel, ou quoi ?!

Le sursaut n'était définitivement pas un phénomène auquel il était habitué.

La douleur d'un crâne qui se cogne non plus.

-Shali, marmonna Castiel en s'extirpant de sous le comptoir, une main sur la tête et l'autre sur la liasse de tickets qu'il venait de récupérer. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas...

Ah, oui.

Évidemment.

-... appelé, acheva-t-il les yeux plissés, comme pour mieux juger de l'effet de sa propre question, qui venait de tomber à plat toute seule.

Le sourire moqueur de l'adolescente, en revanche, lui parut beaucoup plus familier.

On lui avait beaucoup souri comme ça, depuis qu'il marchait sur Terre.

-Tu sais, Stevie, lui dit-elle en posant son carton à dessin pour s'accouder nonchalamment sur le comptoir, j'dis ça j'dis rien, mais c'est pas en planquant ton tel qu'il arrêtera de te harceler, hein.

Elle avait un nouveau bijou facial ( _« piercing, Steve, ça s'appelle un pier-cing »_ ) depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, juste sous la lèvre, et pendant un instant, Castiel se demanda si l'éventail de couleurs toujours plus large qu'il la voyait porter sur les yeux avait une signification particulière. Il se garda bien de l'interroger, cependant. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait posé une question relative à ses choix ornementaux, elle lui avait fait la tête pendant quinze jours ( _« Est-ce un signe religieux propre à la région de porter des crucifix roses aux oreilles ? »_ ).

Elle avait mis des bananes, aujourd'hui. Castiel trouvait le contraste plutôt joli avec ses cheveux verts.

(La changement de couleur régulier des cheveux était une autre pratique culturelle qui le rendait perplexe, mais là encore, il préférait ne pas poser de questions. Il avait fini par classer la mode et les habitudes vestimentaires dans les sujets tabous, comme le livreur de pizza, les rendez-vous galants, et tout un tas d'autres bizarreries humaines qu'il ne comprenait pas.)

(Ou plutôt, _certaines_ qu'il ne comprenait pas.)

(Parce qu'il y en avait d'autres, des sujets tabous. Il y en avait d'autres des sujets de se taire, des sujets qui fâchent, que Castiel comprenait très bien, eux.)

(Comme la raison pour laquelle il enfermait son téléphone, par exemple.)

-Comment vas-tu, Shali ? As-tu passé une bonne journée au lycée ?

La jeune fille le regarda de travers, mais Castiel ne broncha pas.

Il savait qu'il venait de la vexer, et pas seulement parce que son visage virait lentement au fushia là où elle avait forcé sur le maquillage. C'était une réaction qu'il provoquait fréquemment chez elle, souvent sans le faire exprès.

L'ange déchu s'en était inquiété, au début. Les quelques années qu'il avait passées sur Terre ne lui avaient que trop fait comprendre à quel point il était parfois en décalage avec les humains, et les problèmes d'interaction que cela pouvait susciter. Or, autant avec les... (Castiel cligna des yeux) les humains qu'il avait fréquentés jusqu'alors, ce décalage avait fini par être accepté mutuellement, à force d'années passées ensemble, autant ici, à Rexford, où il ne connaissait rien ni personne, il savait que cela attirerait nécessairement l'attention.

Toute possédée par une faucheuse qu'elle ait été à ce moment là, April avait eu raison à son sujet.

Il était _étrange_.

Castiel le savait, et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Il n'était pas ici pour se faire remarquer.

C'était en partie pour cela qu'il aimait bien Shali. Discuter avec l'adolescente était un exercice souvent périlleux, qui le laissait chaque fois un peu plus perplexe et confus au sujet de l'humanité, mais cela n'avait rien d'un combat.

Cela n'avait rien d'une _soumission_ , à des règles et à des nécessités qui ne lui plaisaient pas.

La toute jeune humaine n'était ni son supérieur, ni un collègue ou un partenaire dont le bon déroulement du travail dépendait du sien. Aucun contrat, aucune obligation ni aucun rapport hiérarchique ne les liait. Il n'était pas obligé de répondre à ses questions s'il ne le voulait pas, il n'avait pas à acheter sa place ou son droit au silence auprès d'elle par une justification.

De tous les échanges, de tout ce qu'il avait appris et expérimenté du commerce avec les humains, le silence était ce que Castiel trouvait le plus cher, le plus difficile de s'offrir. Avec Nora, avec tous les autres employés de la station service, avec n'importe quel autre humain vis-à-vis duquel ce travail qu'il avait trouvé lui donnait des responsabilités, c'était un luxe qu'il ne pourrait jamais se permettre.

Ces gens là lui avaient donné une place, un rôle à jouer dans leur communauté, un pouvoir sur le bon déroulement des choses. S'il y avait un terrain sur lequel l'ange était parfaitement à l'aise avec l'humanité, c'était celui-là. Il savait que rien de tout cela n'était gratuit. Il savait que rien ne lui était dû, ici, que rien de ce qu'il avait lutté pour trouver et obtenir ne lui était acquis pour toujours. Au moins une leçon qu'il avait apprise et qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Rien n'était acquis pour toujours, rien.

Ni la Grâce, ni le Paradis. Ni les autres, ni l'acceptation.

Ni les liens noués au fil des ans, ni la route à suivre quand les certitudes et les êtres en qui vous aviez confiance pour vous guider vous abandonnaient.

Rien.

Tout s'achetait.

Tout avait un prix. Et celui de sa présence à Rexford, de son travail au Gas' n' Sip et de la survie qu'il lui avait permise, l'ange déchu en avait conscience, était l'abandon aussi complet que possible de son étrangeté.

Il n'était pas ici pour être Castiel. Il était ici pour être normal.

Comme ça. Sans transition.

Les moments avec Shali faisaient simplement partie de ceux qui rendaient moins forte et moins terrifiante cette impression d'avoir raté une étape.

Le monde ne pivoterait pas sur son axe, s'il la vexait, s'ils ne se comprenaient pas. Il ne payerait pas de ses certitudes et de sa place dans l'ordre des choses s'il était franc avec elle. S'il se trompait dans les codes et les coutumes, s'il refusait de s'adapter à ses seules règles à elle et imposait aussi les siennes. Il ne serait pas mis dehors.

Il ne serait pas un _paria_.

Tout juste un grossier personnage, qui venait de faire comprendre cavalièrement à une amie qu'elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires.

Et ça lui plaisait, parce que ce n'était pas son masque.

C'était son droit.

-Ouais, ouais, ça va, grogna-t-elle en triturant une mèche verte. 'Font tous chier, comme d'habitude. Et toi, tu relèves vraiment pas le niveau.

L'ange déchu sourit, d'un sourire qui ne fit que s'élargir davantage devant l'attitude de Shali. Elle était en colère, c'était une évidence. Mais elle se dandinait aussi d'un pied sur l'autre en triturant sa jupe, et cela, Castiel en savait désormais assez sur l'humanité pour comprendre que c'était un signe de gêne et de difficulté à formuler quelque chose.

-Désolé, répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, espérant la mettre sur la bonne voie.

Elle émit un son qui n'était pas très flatteur, ce qui le fit sourire à nouveau, mais eut néanmoins la bonne grâce de ne pas se détourner.

-Tu l'es pas, grogna-t-elle.

-Pas vraiment, non, répondit-il encore, avec sa sincérité habituelle. Veux-tu que je te donne les clés de chez Nora tout de suite, ou bien as-tu le temps de me montrer tes dernières œuvres ?

-... je te demande pardon ?!

Mais Castiel avait vu son mouvement. L'éclair au fond de ses yeux, les coins frémissant de sa bouche.

Il avait reconnu l'espoir. L'ange déchu en était sûr.

Pour la première fois de la journée, il en oublia d'écouter ses frères et sœurs.

-Ah ? Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu as apporté ton carton ? lui demanda-t-il innocemment, en s'efforçant de ne pas frissonner au sentiment qui lui envahissait peu à peu la poitrine, et menaçait de déborder sur tout son visage.

Il vit l'adolescente ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer, dans une expression qui lui rappelait assez celle du bébé de Nora lorsque c'était le jour du petit pot aux épinards. Et elle éclata de rire.

Quelque part derrière Shali, la porte du magasin tinta, signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Mais tout comme les anges, cette fois, Castiel ne l'entendit pas. Pas vraiment. Il avait autre chose sur lequel se concentrer, sur le moment. Autre chose à ressentir, et c'était... bien.

Juste bien, de n'avoir que le rire d'un autre humain à écouter et d'en oublier le travail, simplement parce qu'on prenait plaisir à sa compagnie. Une compagnie naturelle, sans enjeu, sans menace, sans non-dits empoisonnés.

A peine avec une arrière pensée, peut-être. Et encore.

Elle n'avait rien d'un tabou, celle-là.

-J'aime regarder tes dessins, tu sais, lui dit-il, sérieusement cette fois. Ce n'est pas une taquinerie, ajouta-t-il en la voyant froncer les sourcils. Je suis heureux que tu veuilles me les montrer.

-Tu deviens un peu _creepy_ , là, Stevie, répliqua-t-elle après une seconde en haussant les sourcils, mais sans cesser de sourire.

Elle avait repris son carton en main, dans l'intention probable de le poser sur le comptoir pour l'ouvrir, mais un regard au client qui se dirigeait vers la caisse sembla la faire se raviser. Castiel ne lui en fut que plus reconnaissant.

-Peux-tu m'attendre dehors ? lui demanda-t-il en tapotant du doigt l'écran de la caisse, pour la sortir du mode veille. J'arrive tout de suite.

-Tu peux quitter ton poste ? Je croyais que tu étais tout seul ?

-Il n'y a presque personne, si nous restons sur le parking je pourrais surveiller et rentrer à tout moment. Par ailleurs, chaque employé a droit à une pause dans sa journée de travail, et je n'ai pas encore pris la mienne. Sans oublier que j'assure aujourd'hui la journée de travail de _tous_ les employés. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas droit également à _toutes_ leurs pauses ?

Un nouveau rire échappa à l'adolescente, tandis qu'elle s'écartait pour laisser passer le client.

-Auréole mon cul, oui, lui murmura-t-elle très vite, avant de filer dehors. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, la mère Nora, mais t'es _tout_ sauf un ange tombé du ciel, Stevie. Ou alors, t'as fait de sacrés progrès depuis !

**X**

**785-275-2401 09:54 AM -** _hey c_

 **785-275-2401 09:55 AM** _\- dsl ripé_

 **785-275-2401 10:03 AM** _\- viens juste aux nvlles. cmt tu vas mec ? le boulot va bien ?_

 **785-275-2401 01:38 PM** _\- c moi au fait. nv tel, l'ancien est tombé a la flotte pdt une chasse. foutus shphifters q se planquent ds les égouts. je crois q je t'avais dj envoyé celui ci mais jst au cas où._

**X**

Elle s'était assise sur le banc de bois entre le distributeur et le rhododendron, juste sous la grande baie vitrée de la boutique. Il était venu l'y rejoindre avec un sourire, un soda dans chaque main, et elle lui avait fait de la place en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu me tapes sur les doigts chaque fois que j'essaie de taxer un malheureux expresso sur ta machine pourrie, et maintenant c'est toi qui pique ? T'as pas honte ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, répliqua-t-il en lui tendant une canette. Je ne suis pas un ange. En outre la machine est en parfait état, sans aucun signe de dégradation naturelle ou artificielle.

Un roulement d'yeux, une claque sur le bras et deux éclaboussures plus tard, Castiel se penchait avec fascination vers le carton à dessin grand ouvert de Shali.

Pendant des milliers et des milliers d'années, il avait observé les humains. De loin, il les avait vus descendre des arbres, se dresser sur deux jambes, apprendre à marcher. À nourrir, à parler, à se battre aussi. À tuer.

Une fois bannis du Jardin, et lâchés dans la jungle, les enfants d'Adam et Ève n'avaient pas vraiment fait dans la beauté. Pas spécialement.

Pas tout de suite.

**X**

**785-275-240 06:19 PM -** RE :: _viens juste aux nvlles. cmt tu vas mec ? le boulot va bien ?_

 **785-275-240 06:19 PM -** RE :: _c moi au fait. nv tel, l'ancien est tombé a la flotte pdt une chasse. foutus shphifters q se planquent ds les égouts. je crois q je t'avais dj envoyé celui ci mais jst au cas où._

 **785-275-240 06:20 PM** _\- (renvoyé les msg au cas où tu les aurais pas eu tt à lheure)_

 **785-275-240 06:21 PM -** _(dsl)_

**X**

-C'est vraiment très joli, murmura-t-il en admirant la montagne de crânes, la figure sombre qui la couronnait.

En admirant le miracle, aussi. La façon dont quelques traits de fusain noirs, bien agencés, placés de telle manière et pas d'une autre, pouvaient prendre sens pour un œil humain et _signifier_ quelque chose, alors même qu'ils n'étaient... que ça, justement.

Des traits sur une feuille.

Mais à ces mots, Shali le foudroya du regard.

-Ce n'est pas _joli_ , Steve, articula-t-elle nettement. C'est contestataire et torturé !

Castiel plissa les yeux, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle eut un soupir exaspéré.

-C'est la _Mort_ , lui dit-elle avec emphase, en le regardant comme s'il manquait sévèrement de capacités intellectuelles.

-Je l'ai bien compris, assura-t-il avec toute la bonne foi du monde. Mais en quoi donc est-elle... (nouveau plissement d'yeux) « contestataire » ?

Un second soupir, encore plus exaspéré que le premier, échappa à l'adolescente, tandis qu'elle levait les bras au ciel (« attention, ton soda ! ») et secouait la tête, avant de lui faire la grâce d'une explication.

-C'est _sombre_ , Steve. C'est pour dire aux adultes et à la société qu'on s'en fout de leurs règles pourries, de leur vie bien rangée et de ce qu'ils pensent de nous, parce qu'on va tous crever de toute façon. C'est pour leur dire merde ! Pour qu'ils acceptent qu'on soit différents et qu'ils nous foutent la paix !

Castiel était de plus en plus confus.

-Mais la mort est naturelle pour tous les humains. Pourquoi vouloir forcer à accepter une évidence, et en quoi est-ce une rébellion ?

-Parce qu'ils comprennent rien ! Ils sont tous là, avec leur travail, leur maison, leur voiture à laver, leur chien à sortir, leurs ordres à la con : « fais tes devoirs ! », « fais la vaisselle ! », « sois gentille ! », « obéis-moi ! ». Mais si j'ai pas envie, moi ? Si je veux vivre _ma_ vie sans qu'ils essaient de me contrôler ?

Le visage d'un ange penché sur lui, un sourire maternel aux lèvres et un instrument de chirurgie à la main passa dans son esprit, mais il le chassa presque sans y penser.

C'était un remède qu'il avait découvert récemment, et aussi étrange qu'il lui ait paru au début, à force de pratique, l'exercice lui était désormais presque naturel.

Familier.

Il se mit à chanter dans sa tête.

**X**

**785-275-240 04:41 AM** _\- j espere q ça va_

**X**

-C'est une chose compréhensible, acquiesça-t-il après une seconde, en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur le dessin. Mais quel rapport entre ta vie à toi et leur mort à eux ?

Shali ouvrit la bouche.

Elle avait levé les bras au ciel, prête à invoquer l'évidence comme la première fois.

Sincèrement curieux, Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant sa réponse.

Qui tarda juste une seconde de trop.

\- _« I'M A PROBLEM CHIIIIIILD, YES I AM_

_I'M A PROBLEM CHIIIIIILD_

_AND I'M WIIIILD_

_MAKE MY... »_

Un chapelet de jurons encore plus colorés que son maquillage échappa à l'adolescente, tandis qu'elle fouillait dans son sac avec frénésie pour en extirper le portable hurlant. La tête toujours de côté, l'ange déchu ne put que sourire lorsqu'elle lui fourra son carton les bras et se sauva à l'autre bout du parking pour prendre l'appel.

Ce n'était pas la chanson qu'il avait commencée, lorsqu'il avait voulu conjurer le souvenir de Naomi. Celle-là était plus dure, plus simple.

Mais au regard de ce souvenir là, elle disait plus de choses.

Alors ce fut celle qu'il termina.

Une prière était une prière, pourvu qu'elle soit appropriée.

S'il y avait une chose que Castiel n'avait pas oubliée du Paradis, une qualité propre à sa nature d'ange que sa Chute ne lui avait pas rendue lointaine, floue et inaccessible, c'était le naturel de l'exorcisme. Depuis la nuit des temps, c'était ce qu'il faisait.

C'était son arme, son moyen de lutte. Il les connaissait toutes, toutes les formules d'invocation à la paix et à l'anéantissement des démons jamais écrites, jamais imaginées.

Un toucher lui suffisait, avant.

Un toucher, pour chasser n'importe quoi. Les anges n'avaient pas de sens, littéralement. Pas de vue, pas d'ouïe, pas de goût, pas de capacités et de perceptions physiques définies comme celles des humains. Les mots ne se prononçaient pas, lorsqu'il était un ange. Les mots _étaient_ , simplement, dans le creux de sa paume.

Toucher le mal, c'était prier pour le chasser.

Aujourd'hui, sa main n'avait plus ce pouvoir. Sa paume ne se confondait plus avec sa langue, ses yeux ne faisaient que voir, ses oreilles ne faisaient qu'entendre. Les mots n'étaient plus imprimés dans chaque fibre de son être comme faisant partie de lui, ils n'étaient plus cette lumière blanche et aveuglante qui coulait de ses doigts comme le souffle coulait aujourd'hui de ses poumons, tellement naturel qu'il en devenait terrifiant.

Aujourd'hui, les mots avaient du sens. Comme les traits de fusain sur la feuille, agencés de telle manière, avec telle intention, pour figurer telle ou telle chose. Aujourd'hui, les mots devaient être prononcés, et entendus. Aujourd'hui, il fallait les _comprendre_ , au lieu de simplement les laisser être.

Dès lors, quelle importance qu'ils soient énochiens et millénaires, ou anglais et d'aujourd'hui ?

\- « _Make my stand_  
 _No man's land_  
 _On my own..._ » , chantonnait-il, presque sans se rendre compte qu'il le faisait à voix haute, tandis qu'il parcourait lentement le contenu du carton à dessin de Shali.

Quelle importance, puisqu'il les _comprenait_ de la même façon, comme n'importe quelle prière.

Une prière à laquelle il avait l'impression d'avoir le droit, celle-là, puisqu'on la lui avait donnée.

\- « _Man in blue_  
 _It's up to you_  
 _The seed is sown_ »  
  


**X**

**785-275-240 05:13 AM** \- _j ai oublie de t dire, je t copié d autres K7 si tu vx_

 **785-275-240 05:14 AM** \- _c la galère a faire, tt le monde est avec ces merdes d'ipod et de mp3 aujrd'h_

 **785-275-240 05:15 AM** \- _mais y'a que les K7 pr le vrai son_

 **785-275-240 05:16 AM** \- _(dis-moi si t as le mndre souci avec le walkman)_

**X**

-Stevie, je rêve, ou tu chantes AC/DC là ?

**X**

**Cas 07:32 PM** \- _Le walkman fonctionne parfaitement. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

 **Cas 07:33 PM** _\- J'en prends soin._

**X**

L'ange déchu sourit, tandis qu'il hochait la tête en réponse.

Il n'était ni moqueur, ni compréhensif, cette fois. Même pas joyeux ou amusé.

Peut-être juste un peu timide.

-Oui, j'aime cette chanson.

Et c'était vrai.

**X**

**785-275-240 07:38 AM** \- _oh bordel mec j ai cru q tu repondrais jamais_

 **785-275-240 07:39 PM** \- _tu vas bien ?_

 **Cas 07:45 PM** _\- J'ai un travail qui occupe une grande partie de mon temps. Je ne peux pas constamment être en train de regarder mon téléphone._

 **785-275-240 07:45 PM** \- _je sais dsl_

 **Cas 07:47 PM** _\- Par ailleurs, oui._

 **Cas 07:47 PM** \- _Je vais bien._

 **785-275-240 07:48 PM** \- _ok bien alors c b_

 **Cas 07:49 PM** \- _C'est ce que je viens de dire._

 **785-275-240 07:49 PM** \- _*bien_

 **785-275-240 07:50 PM** \- _non j vx dir c bien mec_

 **785-275-240 07:50 PM** \- _tt mieux_

 **785-275-240 07:51 PM** \- _c bien si tu vas bien_

 **Cas 07:47 PM** _\- Merci._

**X**

Elle avait eu l'air particulièrement surprise, voire sceptique, lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que _Problem Child_ était l'une de ses chansons préférées, mais qu'AC/DC n'était pas un artiste (« _Un groupe, Stevie. Ça s'appelle un_ groupe _. Tu sais, le truc où on n'est pas tout seul, justement parce qu'il y a plusieurs personnes dedans._ ») qu'il admirait particulièrement. Il préférait Metallica, et Blue Öyster Cult. Leurs mélodies et leurs paroles étaient beaucoup plus variées.

-BÖC ? Stevie, t'es en train d'essayer de me faire croire que _toi_ , t'es fan de BÖC ? Attends, même mes _profs_ ils connaissent pas ! Plus personne écoute ça, aujourd'hui !

Castiel essaya de sourire, confus et incertain de ce qu'il ressentait.

Il fut le premier surpris que ce soit aussi facile.

-J'ai... (il retint le réflexe de s'éclaircir la gorge) j'ai un ami qui aime beaucoup cette musique, et qui l'écoute en permanence. Il refuse même d'ailleurs absolument d'écouter autre chose. Les chansons contemporaines l'insupportent.

Shali haussa les sourcils.

-C'est un _dino_ , ton pote ?

**X**

**Cas 07:48 PM** _\- Le walkman et les cassettes ont été... efficaces._

 **Cas 07:50 PM -** _Je comprends ce que tu trouves d'agréable à cette musique._

 **785-275-240 07:51 PM** \- _j t avais dit q c etait la meilleure du monde !_

 **785-275-240 07:52 PM -** _ça t a aidé a dormir ?_

 **Cas 07:55 PM -** _Cela rend le processus un peu plus aisé, oui._

 **Cas 07:58 PM -** _Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver cette forme d'harmonie dans quelque chose d'aussi trivial et temporel._

 **Cas 07:59 PM -** _C'est difficile à expliquer._

 **785-275-240 08:02 PM -** _c pour ça q la musique compte cas_

 **785-275-240 08:03 PM -** _t as pas bsn d expliquer_

 **Cas 08:10 PM -** _En effet, j'imagine._

 **Cas 08:11 PM -** _Même si je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec de quelconques moutons._

**X**

Là encore, le sourire fut plus beaucoup facile que prévu.

-Non, c'est un _Dean_.

Shali le frappa avec sa canette vide.

Il rit.

**X**

**Cas 08:16 PM -** _Merci, Dean._

 **Cas 08:17 PM -** _Pour le walkman et les cassettes._

 **Cas 08:18 PM -** _Merci pour la musique._

 **Dean 08:20 PM -** _de rien cas_

 **Dean 08:21 PM -** _c ce q j ai de mieux_

 **Dean 08:22 PM -** _vrmt_

 **Dean 08:24 PM** \- _je suis content si ça t aide_

 **Cas 08:25 PM -** _Je suis content que tu me l'aies donné._

 **Cas 08:26 PM -** _Comment vas-tu, toi ?_

**X**

**Cas 08:43 PM** \- _Sam m'a écrit l'autre jour, il a l'air d'aller bien._

**X**

**Cas 10:45 PM** \- _Comment va Kevin ?_

**X**

**Cas 11:35 PM -** _Je viens de fermer la station service, mon travail du jour est terminé. Peut-être puis-je t'appeler si tu es disponible ?_

**X**

**Cas 02:08 AM** \- Ramble on _est une bonne chanson pour dormir._

**X**

**Cas 09:56 AM** \- _Dean ?_

**X**

**Cas 04:30 PM** \- _Tout va bien ?_

**X**

**Cas 10:45 PM** \- _Dean ?_

**X**

_Bip._

_« Ici Dean Winchester. Si c'est un fantôme, vous savez quoi faire. Si c'est une urgence, laissez un message après le bip ou appelez Sam. Si c'est un problème d'ange, rappelez-moi jusqu'à ce que je décroche. »_

**X**

_Bip_.

**X**

_Bip_.

**X**

_Bip_.

_« Bonjour. Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est pas attribué, ou momentanément indisponible. Veuillez consulter l'annuaire ou le service des renseignements. »_   


* * *

_**À suivre.** _


	3. Help from below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Un frisson de terreur et de colère mélangées la parcourut, tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de leur proximité. De son nez à quelques centimètres du sien, de ses grands yeux bleus injectés de sang et aux pupilles dilatées par l'adrénaline, de ses joues mal rasées, sur lesquelles elle avait vu tant de fois Tanya promener ses petites mains, et qui à présent lui donnaient presque l'impression d'être en métal, comme la lame, tant son expression était dure, changée.
> 
> Elle ne le reconnut pas."

_Her dirty paws and furry coat,_  
She ran down the forest slope.  
The forest of talking trees,  
They used to sing about the birds and the bees.

_The bees had declared a war,_   
_The sky wasn't big enough for them all._   
_The birds, they got help from below,_   
_From dirty paws and the creatures of snow_

**Of Monsters and Men** _**– Dirty Paws** _

* * *

 

**YUP, LIKE THE RIFLE**

**XxX**

_**CHAPITRE II : HELP FROM BELOW** _ **  
**

_Idaho Times News  
13 novembre 2013_

_Twin Falls : Guérison miraculeuse. Après l'accident de voiture qui l'avait laissé dans le coma le mois dernier, le sénateur Crapt se réveille et se déclare prêt à reprendre ses fonctions._

**X**

-Et ces boutons, là ?

-C'est l'auto-radio.

-Une radio ? Elle fonctionne ?

-Oui.

-...

-Euh... sans fil ?

-Oui.

-... et même, euh... enfin...

-Je veux dire, même alors que le véhicule est en marche ?

-Oui, évidemment. Aujourd'hui, les postes sont équipés pour recevoir toutes les fréquences à échelle continentale, voire planétaire, et celle-ci s'alimente directement sur la batterie de la voiture. Elle capte partout.

-Oh... c'est... c'est impressionnant. Vraiment.

-...

-... Alors ça signifie que tu peux communiquer à partir de n'importe où, vers n'importe où ? S'il en a une aussi, peut-être qu'on pourrait s'en servir pour essayer de contacter S...

-Ce n'est pas une radio émettrice, seulement réceptrice. Ça ne sert qu'à écouter les infos, ou bien de la musique. **  
**

-... ah.

-Oui.

-...

-Et, euh...tu... euh, tu veux qu'on en mette ?

-De la musique, je veux dire. J'aimerai bien écouter ce qui se fait aujourd'...

-Non.

Un gémissement.

-Pourtant, tu disais toi-même que...

-J'ai dit: _non_. Pas de musique.

Un autre, plus fort cette fois.

-Eh bien ça va être long, jusqu'à Rexford.

- _ **WOOF !**_

-Silence, Toto !

**X**

_Idaho Business Review  
15 novembre 2013_

_Boise : Décision controversée du gouverneur, qui après avoir posé son veto suite au vote des lois de septembre sur l'armement, donne finalement son feu vert à la Législature. Les représentants s'interrogent, mais Son Excellence n'a pas tenu à s'exprimer publiquement sur le sujet._

**X  
**

_**17 novembre 2013, Rexford, Idaho**_.

La première fois qu'ils attaquèrent, Castiel sortait de chez le coiffeur.

C'était Nora qui avait insisté, lorsque Shali était passée à la station après avoir récupéré Tanya à la crèche, pour demander la permission de concilier son après-midi de baby-sitting avec un rendez-vous capillaire _« absolument impossible à reporter, je vous jure que j'ai essayé, s'il vous plaît Nora, s'il vous plaît !»_. Cela signifiait vingt minutes sous le casque à fixer le bébé dans le miroir sans ciller, ou presque, pour être sûre de voir un éventuel problème, à défaut de l'entendre. Et après cela, plusieurs heures seules, d'abord au parc, immense et empli d'inconnus, puis chez Nora. Dans une maison simple et ordinaire, où la porte fenêtre qu'avait brisé son combat avec Ephraïm n'avait toujours pas été remplacée.

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas sa patronne qui lui avait demandé un service.

C'était lui qui avait proposé.

-Je peux accompagner Shali et Tanya, si vous le désirez. Je veillerai à ce qu'elles restent en sécurité.

Shali l'avait regardé de travers, mais Nora lui avait sauté au cou.

Même s'il le laissait encore un peu perplexe, Castiel avait fini par comprendre que dans le cas de la jeune femme, ce geste était avant tout un moyen d'exprimer la reconnaissance. Il avait probablement bien d'autres significations, en fonction des caractères et des cas de figures, mais c'était le genre d'énigme humaine qu'on ne résolvait que par l'expérience, et dans ce domaine, l'ange déchu n'en avait pas.

Pas assez.

Depuis qu'il avait pris possession de ce corps, il y avait maintenant quelques années, il n'avait été sujet au phénomène de l'étreinte qu'une seule fois, avant de rencontrer Nora. Et ce n'avait définitivement pas été la même chose.

S'il n'avait pas eu les mains occupées à pousser le landau de Tanya, Castiel n'aurait probablement pas retenu le réflexe de serrer les doigts autour de son téléphone.

Ce dernier ne quittait plus sa poche, désormais, même pas durant la nuit.

Cela faisait trois jours.

Depuis son départ du bunker, à ses heures les plus sombres, Castiel était parfois resté plus d'une semaine, voire deux, sans toucher à l'appareil. Il se souvenait de sa joie, alors, de sa délectation à le laisser simplement sonner dans le vide et mourir à petit feu, en même temps que sa batterie, loin, le plus loin possible de lui, oublié. Ignoré.

Trois jours.

Et toujours le même message, qui lui répétait, encore et encore, que ce qu'il avait fui et rejeté avec tant de conviction, alors, n'était plus qu'un fantôme.

Un numéro qui n'existait plus.

Castiel ne savait ni comment c'était possible, ni ce que cela pouvait signifier, mais la peur qu'il sentait grandir en lui, cette peur qui prenait un peu plus de place à chaque heure, chaque jour passé avec ce téléphone désespérément silencieux, était déjà une réponse en soi.

Il avait commencé à regarder les infos.

Depuis l'attaque d'Ephraïm, et l'assurance de Dean que lui et Sam se chargeaient de tout, désormais, l'ange déchu avait à peu près le même rapport à la conscience de ce qui se passait dehors qu'aux messages de son ami.

Il voulait savoir, et en même temps il ne le voulait pas.

Ses frères et sœurs tombaient, mourraient, luttaient pour survivre et s'adapter à leur nouvelle place sur Terre, comme lui. A cause de lui. Il le savait, parce qu'il l'entendait.

En permanence, dans sa tête, entre deux pensées. Une _radio-ange_ , comme l'avait maintes fois appelée Dean, réglée pour toujours sur la même station.

_Au secours._

Avec parfois des variantes, ou des parasites.

_Dis-moi oui._

_Dis-moi oui, sinon je vais mourir._

_Au secours._

_Tu ne laisserai pas mourir un ange, pas vrai ?_

_Le traître Castiel a donné sa Grâce pour cela. C'est elle qui scelle les portes du Paradis._

_Où est-il ?_

_Que fait-il ?_

_Les humains disent non, nous allons mourir, et lui se cache !_

_Où est-il ?_

_Dis moi-oui._

_AU SECOURS._

Castiel rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fermés.

C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas cherché à savoir, pendant toutes ces semaines.

Il n'en avait pas besoin.

À peine eut-il achevé cette pensée qu'un picotement désagréable se fit sentir sur sa nuque, jusqu'à se transformer en frisson. L'ange déchu fronça les sourcils. La sensation ne lui était pas inconnue.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se retourner, mais un brusque coup de vent fit s'envoler un grand tas de feuilles mortes devant eux, et avec elles un vieux journal qui atterrit droit sur le landau. Par réflexe, Castiel tendit le bras pour l'attraper et l'éloigna hors de portée de Tanya.

Shali, qui marchait quelques pas en avant pour admirer les vitrines (ou le reflet de sa nouvelle coupe), lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, mais il la rassura d'un signe de tête avant de se remettre en route.

Il n'avait pas déplié le journal. Il savait déjà ce qu'il contenait.

C'était un numéro identique à celui qu'il avait acheté et lu le matin-même, et dont les premières pages l'avait convaincu de ne pas laisser l'adolescente et le bébé se promener seules.

Trois jours encore auparavant, l'ange déchu se serait contenté d'appeler Dean. Il lui aurait parlé de ce qu'il avait lu, de ses soupçons quant au potentiel intérêt de l'affaire, et l'aurait laissé se débrouiller avec, sans s'en mêler, comme il avait tenté de le faire avec le cas Ephraïm.

Cela lui avait paru légitime sur le coup, d'agir ainsi.

Légitime, et tellement plus facile.

Suivant du regard les feuilles toujours dansantes, qui voltigeaient de chaque côté de la rue, devant et surtout derrière lui, Castiel lâcha le landau d'une main pour entrouvrir sa veste et en écarter le pan gauche.

Il avait peur.

Bien sûr qu'il avait peur.

Il était humain, et personne ne répondait plus à ses appels.

Mais si l'ange déchu avait appris une chose au cours de ces dernières années, c'était que la solution de facilité n'était jamais, _jamais_ la seule.

Ni encore moins la meilleure.

Bizarrement, ce ne fut pas le craquement de ses os qui résonna le plus fort à ses oreilles, ni le cri de Shali, lorsque le démon le heurta à l'épaule.

Ce fut le chuintement de sa propre lame, qu'il s'était tenu prêt à saisir, et qui glissa dans sa main aussi naturellement qu'elle avait jailli de sa Grâce autrefois.

**X**

_Idaho Standard Journal  
17 novembre 2013_

_Rexford : Agressions répétées en plein jour. Les corps des victimes sont retrouvés égorgés et vidés de leur sang. On soupçonne une bande terroriste organisée, dont les agissements seraient liés à la vague de disparitions dans les casernes à travers tout le pays de ces dernières semaines._

**X**

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-Quoi ?

-Ça fait des heures qu'on roule, des heures qu'on a quitté Lebanon, et si ce... ce truc, ce... cette...

Un temps.

-Même dans le journal de papa, je n'avais jamais rien lu de tel. Bon sang, même au fond du _puits_ , je n'ai pas vu ça, et pourtant il y en avait, des saloperies, au fond. Et tu l'as entendue. Tu l'as entendue, elle, la chose qu'on a laissé là-bas, la... quand elle parlait avec la voix de...

-Tais-toi.

Moins qu'un murmure. A peine un souffle, tandis que l'Impala accélérait encore.

Mais cela suffit à l'interrompre comme si l'autre avait crié.

Personne dans la voiture ne s'excusa, cependant, et la conversation, ou plutôt le monologue reprit.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle nous a promis l'Enfer. Elle n'était pas toute seule, et... bon sang, je sais que tu ne veux pas que je le dise, et je ne le dirais pas si ça peut vraiment te faire te sentir mieux, mais même _lui_ nous l'a dit, et c'est même pour ça qu'on est là, non ? C'est pour ça qu'il nous a dit d'aller là-bas, c'est pour ça qu'on est sur cette fichue route, dans cette fichue bagnole, avec ce fichu arsenal dans le coffre et ces fichus symboles de protection partout. Ces saletés sont nombreuses, et elles sont sous son commandement, à _elle_ , prêtes à la guerre. Ils nous l'ont dit, tous les deux, les attaques ont commencés. Et maintenant, d'après ce que j'ai compris, même le Roi de l'Enfer, ou peu importe comment on l'appelle, même lui est dans la nature et Dieu sait ce que ça va encore ajouter au bazar. Je n'y connais peut-être rien en radio ou en voitures ou en apocalypses déclenchées pendant que je n'étais pas là, mais je m'y connais en chasse, et surtout je m'y connais en guerre. Il y en a une en cours, on vient de se jeter dedans la tête baissée, et on ne sait rien. On ne voit rien. On est là pour se défendre, et rien n'attaque. Alors non, définitivement, je n'aime pas ça.

-...

-...

-... Et tu voulais simplement dire ça ?

-Oui.

-...

-...

-... eh ?

-Hmm ?

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-... sais pas. Merci, c'est tout.

-...

-...

-Je crève de trouille, putain.

Un éclat de rire, qui fit relever le nez à Toto avachi sur le siège arrière.

-C'est la première fois que je t'entends jurer aussi vulgairement !

-Ouais, ben je viens de dire que j'avais la trouille, alors j'ai le droit. Et si, je dis bien _et si_ l'idée saugrenue me prenait un jour de dire que s'il n'y avait eu personne dans cette bagnole avec moi pour me parler pendant que je conduis, j'aurais fait demi-tour depuis longtemps, alors j'aurais même le droit de... de...

-... oui ?

-Oh ça va, hein. C'est toujours quand on a besoin d'une réplique dramatique qu'on n'en trouve pas.

- _Woof._

-Ou que la mascotte en sort une à ta place.

Et même le chien sembla sourire.

Le silence retomba.

Le calme oppressant aussi.

Un _« de rien »_ flottait dans l'air, et probablement beaucoup d'autres _« j'ai peur »_ et _« qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? »_ , mais comme les excuses un peu plus tôt, personne ne prit la peine de les formuler.

**X**

- _STEVE !_

Le cri n'avait sans doute pas jailli de ses lèvres aussi fort qu'il avait résonné dans sa tête. A dire vrai, elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir réellement émis un son.

Seulement d'avoir senti sa gorge s'ouvrir et se déchirer, en même temps que celle du type.

Lorsque la silhouette était apparue dans son champ de vision, quelque part sur sa droite, à quelques mètres de la poussette de Tanya, Shali n'y avait d'abord prêté aucune attention. Steve se débrouillait très bien dans le rôle du baby-sitter -c'était toujours un plaisir de le lui refiler- et de toute façon c'était lui l'adulte, c'était à lui de faire gaffe à ce qui se passait autour. Non ?

Et puis l'autre avait attaqué.

Comme ça, sans prévenir. Sans qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passe.

Steve avait lâché le landau, elle avait entendu un bruit de choc, et une demie-seconde plus tard, le temps qu'elle se retourne, il n'y avait plus personne sur le trottoir. Juste deux types en train de se battre au milieu de la rue, dont un que son cerveau reconnu vaguement comme étant son compagnon, et l'autre dont il n'enregistra que la couleur, comme sur un dessin pas fini. C'était juste une silhouette, qui bougeait tellement vite qu'on en voyait que l'esquisse. Une silhouette en vert, avec un peu de rouge.

Plein de rouge, en fait.

Et des rangers dégueulasses aussi, remarqua-t-elle pendant le quart de seconde où le tableau se figea, lorsque le poing de Steve s'abattit à son tour sur le visage du type.

Sonné, ce dernier recula, et ils se remirent tous les deux sur leurs pieds, pour mieux se jeter l'un sur l'autre l'instant d'après. Cela n'avait duré qu'un battement de cils, mais elle les avait vues. Les fringues militaires, et les rangers dégueulasses, comme s'il venait d'aller patauger dans la boue.

Il n'y avait pas de boue, dans les rues de la ville. Cela faisait presque quinze jours qu'il n'avait pas plu. Et il n'y avait pas de caserne non plus, pas d'aéroport, pas de gare, pas d'ambassade, pas de menace terroriste. Elle n'avait jamais vu de militaire à Rexford, et pourtant c'en était un, c'en était forcément un, puisqu'elle ne voyait que ça. Elle n'était capable de voir que ça. Les couleurs du treillis, du gilet pare-balle, des godasses pleines de boue qui raclaient contre le bitume tandis qu'ils luttaient pour se faire reculer mutuellement, elle voyait les holsters, la crosse des flingues qui dépassait, l'éclat de soleil sur le tranchant du cran d'arrêt, et... et...

Et elle avait vu la deuxième lame.

Argentée, celle-là. Presque blanche.

Mais cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, à peine, entre le moment où Steve l'avait sortie de nulle part, et où elle avait de nouveau disparu entre les deux combattants dans un froissement de métal.

-Que...

La main sur son bras la fit hurler comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé de sa vie. Bondissant sur ses pieds, elle se heurta contre la poussette et n'eut que le réflexe de ne pas s'y accrocher pour ne pas l'entraîner dans sa chute.

Une ombre passa quelque part au dessus d'elle et, par pur réflexe, elle roula sur le côté pour se protéger la tête de ses bras. Quelque chose la frappa dans le dos, mais pas assez fort pour lui faire mal. Une présence la surplombait, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit le poing se refermer sur sa cheville que ses muscles se remirent à fonctionner.

Ses cordes vocales aussi.

_-STEVE !_

C'était là qu'elle avait vu.

Là, à cet instant précis, celui où elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'avoir crié.

Sans réfléchir, l'adolescente avait donné un grand coup de pied à son assaillant et, dans son geste pour se dégager, avait relevé brusquement la tête.

La giclée de sang lui avait éclaboussé tout le visage.

Elle n'avait même pas vu ses traits, ni ne chercha à les voir. A la seconde où l'odeur métallique envahit ses narines, en même temps que le liquide chaud, elle ne vit plus rien.

Seulement la plaie béante, qui s'ouvrait sur le cou du type, tranché jusqu'à l'os. Et peut-être aussi le flot rouge qui s'en échappa, avec un gargouillis presque incongru.

A moins que ce ne soit l'écho de ses tripes à elle.

-Shali ! s'exclama une voix près de son oreille, beaucoup trop près. Shali, réponds-moi ! Tu n'as rien ?

Steve se tenait sur le sol devant elle, la jambe gauche bizarrement pliée, une main posée sur son épaule et l'autre tenant toujours la lame, celle qu'elle avait vu apparaître dans sa main, et qu'elle aurait préféré avoir rêvé.

Il avait du sang jusqu'aux coudes.

Frémissante, la jeune fille recula jusqu'à ne plus sentir les doigts chaud et poisseux, auquel son gilet resta collé une seconde lorsqu'il la lâcha. Elle n'eut même pas à contenir le réflexe de l'arracher.

Elle n'aurait pas su bouger de toute façon.

-Shali...

Il y avait un type mort, sur sa jambe.

Un grand corps chaud, à la tête branlante à moitié tranchée, et qui foutait du sang partout.

-Shali, il faut que tu te relèves (la voix commençait à se faire pressante, impérieuse). Il faut rentrer, vous mettre en sécurité avec Tanya. Shali, écoute-moi !

Est-ce qu'il avait tué l'autre aussi ? Celui qui l'avait attaqué en premier, la silhouette en kaki avec le cran d'arrêt ?

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché la lame. Elle la voyait de près, maintenant. Elle avait cru que c'était une épée, d'abord, mais cela n'y ressemblait pas. C'était une arme courte, et qui n'avait pas de garde, comme un pieu presque. Peut-être pas en argent, comme elle l'avait cru d'abord, mais définitivement pas en étain de cuisine. Le genre de trucs dont on sentait le poids et la menace rien qu'à les regarder, les armes qu'on voyait dans les films ou les séries télé, pour chasser les vampires et donner l'air _badass_ aux héros.

Elle aurait pu s'y intéresser de plus près, peut-être, s'il n'y avait pas eu tant de sang.

Tanya pleurait, quelque part. Elle l'entendait. La voix de Steve devait probablement s'adresser à elle, aussi, et vraiment, vraiment, elle aurait pu faire un effort pour l'écouter. Elle l'aurait voulu, de toutes ses forces, tout comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir relever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle y serait parvenue, sans doute, s'il ne l'avait soudainement pas attrapée par les épaules pour l'obliger à se relever.

Il avait la même force que le type.

-Me touche pas.

Un frisson de terreur et de colère mélangées la parcourut, tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de leur proximité. De son nez à quelques centimètres du sien, de ses grands yeux bleus injectés de sang et aux pupilles dilatées par l'adrénaline, de ses joues mal rasées, sur lesquelles elle avait vu tant de fois Tanya promener ses petites mains, et qui à présent lui donnaient presque l'impression d'être en métal, comme la lame, tant son expression était dure, changée.

Elle ne le reconnut pas.

-J'ai dit : _**me touche pas !**_ siffla-t-elle lorsqu'il essaya de nouveau de la remettre sur ses jambes, soudain beaucoup plus lucide, tandis qu'elle se reculait violemment.

Ce n'était pas Steve.

Ce n'était pas l'employé du _Gas n' Sip_ , le petit gars gentil mais un peu bizarre qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de côtoyer en faisant du baby-sitting pour Nora, quand elle avait besoin d'un peu d'argent de poche. Non, ce n'était pas lui, parce qu'elle le connaissait, ce mec là. Le maniaque du ménage, du classement et du boulot en général, qui avait proposé d'écourter sa journée pour l'accompagner chez le coiffeur, et qui avait passé tout le rendez-vous le nez plongé dans les magasines de mode du salon avec fascination.

L'inconnu qui avait débarqué en ville quelques semaines auparavant, que Nora avait engagé au début simplement parce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de bras. Celui qui avait fini par se rendre indispensable à force de travailler trois fois plus dur que tout le monde, sans jamais poser de questions.

Probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui en pose de son côté, se dit-elle seulement maintenant.

Un peu tard, peut-être.

-Shali...

Sa voix était basse, rocailleuse, telle qu'elle la lui avait toujours connue. Une voix de fumeur de pipe ou de roulées sans filtre depuis trente ans, au moins, alors même qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu toucher au tabac. C'était la voix avec laquelle il chantait des berceuses à Tanya, la voix avec laquelle il complimentait ses dessins, avec ce mélange de franchise technique (sérieusement, ce mec parlait comme une notice de micro-ondes, parfois) et de sincérité presque naïve qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

C'était une voix qui _s'inquiétait_.

Mais une voix qui ne couvrait ni les cris du bébé terrifié, abandonné dans sa poussette, ni le battement furieux de son propre sang à ses oreilles, ni le bouillonnement de chasse d'eau dans son ventre.

Et encore moins les sirènes.

Ce fut ce dernier bruit qui absorba tout, comme dans les films, cette impression de plonger la tête sous l'eau avec juste une note unique, sourde et cotonneuse au fond des tympans, lorsqu'elle croisa enfin le regard de Steve.

Même un miroir, à cet instant, ne lui aurait pas montré autant de détresse.

-Pardon.

Et il s'enfuit.

Elle n'essaya même pas de détacher les yeux de sa silhouette, qui ne mit qu'une poignée de secondes à s'éloigner, malgré un boitement évident, puis à disparaître au détour d'une ruelle. Et alors, seulement alors, elle se laissa faire, lorsqu'elle sentit d'autres mains se poser sur elle et d'autres forces l'agripper, fermement, pour la remettre sur ses jambes et l'entraîner hors de l'enfer.  
  


**X**

Le téléphone sonnait.

Déjà ça.

Le problème, c'était qu'il sonnait dans le vide, une nouvelle fois.

C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bunker. Personne ne décrochait plus, quel que soit le moment de la journée, quel que soit le nombre de messages qu'ils laissaient, quel que soit leur désespoir.

Systématiquement, l'appel finissait par les renvoyer sur la messagerie.

Une fois, deux fois, cinq fois, toutes les heures presque, depuis qu'ils avaient refermé la porte du donjon.

Ils ne faisaient qu'essayer de les joindre, depuis. Dix minutes presque, à parler dans le vide juste pour faire durer le message, ce matin. Dix minutes à tout raconter, même le pire, à supplier, à dire des bêtises, à pleurer même, juste pour faire durer le message, et avec lui l'espoir qu'ils finiraient enfin par décrocher. Mais non. Personne n'avait répondu, alors, comme personne ne répondrait maintenant.

Une main s'était posée doucement sur son épaule, tandis que sa voix parlait dans le vide, et le portable avait été refermé dans un mouvement de colère avant que la messagerie n'arrive à saturation. C'était pareil à chaque tentative.

Le même silence, la même frustration.

Et la main qui se posait sur son épaule, encore, pour l'empêcher de se laisser aller à la panique, et l'obliger à raccrocher.

Il fallait reprendre la route.

Chaque heure qui passait ne faisait qu'empirer les choses à Lebanon, et diminuer leurs chances de trouver Castiel à temps.

-Bon sang, Sam...

Une fois de plus, le téléphone fut rangé, et l'Impala redémarra.

Rexford était en vue.

**X**

Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'il osa de nouveau revenir dans cette partie de la ville, en prenant cependant bien soin d'éviter le quartier de l'attaque, où il se doutait que la police devait toujours être effervescence.

Des démons.

Deux démons aux ailes brûlées et au masque humain, comme lui, mais dont il n'avait pu voir que le véritable visage, tordu, hideux, aux chairs suintant la vermine et aux orbites calcinées, grouillantes de cauchemars. Des larves d'Enfer.

Portant la marque d'Abaddon.

Castiel s'arrêta.

Une main crispée à l'arrière de sa jambe, et l'autre sur son flanc déchiré par un point de côté, l'ange s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, épuisé.

Il aurait pu tuer pour s'asseoir, pour être capable de retrouver son souffle.

Il n'y arrivait pas.

La blessure de sa cuisse le lançait si fort qu'il n'arrivait plus à la bouger sans impulsion donnée à la force du bras, et le haut de son corps tout entier lui donnait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un champ de bataille, depuis sa tête et sa poitrine comprimée à éclater jusqu'à ses entrailles en feu.

Pourquoi des démons l'auraient-ils attaqué, lui, ici et maintenant, alors qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, ni aucune espèce de rôle dans la guerre au dehors ?

Que les anges le cherchent et veulent sa tête, il pouvait comprendre, et plutôt mille fois qu'une, mais les démons... ?

Il avait compris depuis sa chute que les Winchesters n'avaient pas fermé les portes de l'Enfer, cette nuit là, et que Sam n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout des Épreuves, puisqu'il l'avait vu toujours en vie, chez April, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en présence des deux frères. Les enfants de Lucifer marchaient toujours sur Terre, tout comme ses frères et sœurs, mais il n'en avait pas croisé un seul depuis que Metatron lui avait arraché sa Grâce.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi atroce.

Percevoir un démon, lorsqu'on était un ange, et même lorsque celui-ci possédait un hôte, cela relevait de la mise en alerte, de la réaction au danger. Le genre de présence qui ne pouvait se définir que comme ennemie et réveillait votre instinct de soldat, vous tenant prêt à combattre.

Percevoir un démon lorsqu'on était humain ne devait pas être bien différent, terreur et dégoût en plus, du moins le supposait-il.

Mais percevoir un démon lorsque l'on n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, ange déchu mais humain toujours lié aux cieux, existant seul avec la conscience de sa Grâce perdue, mais toujours vivante, toujours puissante, quelque part dans l'univers –cela relevait du monstrueux.

D'une image impossible née de deux visions, de deux dimensions qui ne pouvaient que se tordre et se détruire l'une l'autre en se superposant, et qui n'auraient jamais, jamais dû coexister.

Le visage du démon s'était imprimé sur sa rétine humaine, et Castiel savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais trouver la paix en fermant les yeux.

Peut-être était-ce cela, la définition du cauchemar ?

Un instant, entre deux éclairs de douleur, le souvenir d'Anna passa dans son esprit.

Il avait toujours eu un peu de mal avec le sarcasme, au moins à l'échelle humaine, mais l'ironie, en revanche...

Un léger rire lui échappa, ou peut-être une quinte de toux. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Quoi que ces démons lui aient voulu, quoique cela veuille dire, et quelle que soit la terreur que cela faisait naître en lui, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Et par dessus tout, il fallait qu'il avance. Qu'il cherche.

Qu'il sache.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était humain, Castiel avait une certitude, aussi claire et évidente qu'avait pu l'être sa Foi pendant des millénaires : ce n'était pas les démons qui se trouvaient être les plus dangereux, présentement.

C'était sa propre peur, et tout ce qu'elle pourrait l'empêcher de faire, tout ce qu'elle lui apporterait de faiblesse et d'incapacité à agir, s'il avait seulement le malheur de s'y laisser aller.

Toujours appuyé contre le mur, l'ange déchu ferma les yeux, conjurant volontairement le fantôme, et s'accrocha au dernier espoir qui lui restait.

Sa lame.

Elle ne lui avait pas fait défaut, pendant le combat. Elle avait rempli son office, tuant le démon, protégeant Shali et Tanya, et n'avait pas été moins forte, ni moins efficiente dans sa main humaine qu'elle ne l'avait été avec sa Grâce.

Il pouvait toujours se battre. Il n'avait pas cessé d'être un guerrier.

Il n'avait pas cessé d'être Castiel, même en devenant Steve.

Quant à savoir si c'était une bénédiction ou une malédiction, il n'en était pas sûr. Mais en attendant, cela lui donnait du courage, à défaut de lui apporter des réponses.

Prenant une grande inspiration, l'ange déchu passa de nouveau la main sous sa cuisse blessée, et s'apprêtait à reprendre son simulacre de marche, lorsqu'un bruit au fond de sa poche attira son attention, en même temps qu'un léger chatouillis. La sensation ne lui était pas inconnue. Intrigué, il y porta la main.

Et son cœur s'arrêta.

C'était son téléphone qui vibrait.

À répétition. Ce n'était pas un message.

Quelqu'un était en train d'essayer de le joindre.

Son geste pour s'emparer du portable fut si rapide qu'il manqua de se faire trébucher lui-même.

_Appel entrant._

_Dean._

S'il avait encore été un ange, le Paradis tout entier aurait entendu son cri d'espoir.

Rapide comme la pensée, Castiel appuya sur _Accepter_ , avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille.

-Dea... !

L'explosion lui déchira les tympans.

* * *

_**À suivre.** _


End file.
